X-Men: The Eleventh Plague
by fw5blue
Summary: Windsong is the only survivor of her tribe from a strange virus. She finds out it is becuase she is a mutant and now she has to stop the maker, Sinister, from unleashing the disease and annihaliting all non-mutants. But she can't do it alone...


X-MEN:  
  
THE ELEVENTH PLAGUE  
  
  
  
A Screenplay  
  
(hence the different format that unfortunately, fanfic cannot handle. Sorry for any inconvenience in ease of reading)  
  
  
  
Based on the X-Men Comic Book series  
  
From Marvel Comics  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
First draft  
  
  
  
  
  
FADE IN:  
  
  
  
INT. SOUTHWESTERN HOSPITAL -NIGHT  
  
The sounds of MOANING, CRYING, and URGENT VOICES fill the small hospital. On stretchers, benches and makeshift beds, Native Americans line the hallways, their faces etched with suffering; all the rooms are filled. The medical personnel are overwhelmed and trying to help as many people as they physically can.  
  
In one corner of this hallway is a sickly, older, NATIVE AMERICAN WOMAN lying on a stretcher. Holding her hand is WINDSONG, her daughter. Windsong is a fit woman in her late twenties. Her brown hair is long and loosely tied back, but stray hairs surround her face. A face now marred by her expression of helplessness and sorrow at the scene around her.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG'S MOTHER  
  
Windsong...  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I'm here, mom.  
  
WINDSONG'S MOTHER  
  
You're well?  
  
WINDSONG (nods)  
  
But I don't understand.  
  
Her mother weakly takes off a beaded bracelet from her own wrist and places it in Windsong's hand. Windsong looks at her mother sadly and her mother closes Windsong's hand over the bracelet.  
  
WINDSONG'S MOTHER  
  
Don't forget.  
  
Suddenly, Windsong's mother CRIES OUT in pain holding one arm. Alarmed, Windsong looks at her mother's arm, which has a bandage. Windsong lifts up the bandage to reveal a bleeding sore.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I hate what did this.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG'S MOTHER  
  
It's no one's fault.  
  
Trying in vain to be calm, Windsong looks down the hallway for help, but cannot see anyone available.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Don't worry; I'll be right back.  
  
Windsong touches her mother's hand gently and walks down the hallway, absently brushing a hair away from her face. This leaves a streak of her mother's blood upon her cheek. She doesn't notice and then passes a sink that has a sign over the faucet saying:  
  
DO NOT DRINK TAP WATER!!!  
  
  
  
A NURSE rounds the corner briskly. Windsong steps in front of her.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Where can I get clean bandages?  
  
NURSE  
  
There's a supply closet down the hall on the left.  
  
Windsong nods and starts to walk away, but the nurse turns to her curiously.  
  
NURSE (cont)  
  
You're from the reservation, aren't you?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Why?  
  
NURSE  
  
I just came in two days ago, but I'm sure I was told that there wasn't a single person on the reservation that didn't get sick. How did they miss you?  
  
Windsong starts to back away.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I...I don't know.  
  
NURSE  
  
Well, are you the only one?  
  
Windsong shrugs her shoulders, looking uncomfortable.  
  
NURSE (cont)  
  
Why don't you wait here while I get Dr. Trickle; I'm sure he'd like to talk to you.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I have to go. My mother...  
  
Windsong turns away before the nurse can question her further, walking quickly down the hallway. The nurse is too busy to pursue the matter, but ANOTHER NURSE, standing unseen by a doorway, watches Windsong go.  
  
When Windsong turns back once, to see if she was followed, the second nurse, a strong looking woman with close-cropped hair, stares intently at the blood on Windsong's cheek.  
  
EXT. SIDE ENTRANCE TO HOSPITAL  
  
The door opens and Windsong rushes out to get some air. Alone, she walks along the side of the hospital. Leaning against the wall, she puts her head in her hands for a long moment before looking up and breathing deeply.  
  
She turns to head back, but the door opens abruptly, and the second nurse walks out. Windsong walks to the door casually and attempts to go back into the hospital, but the nurse blocks her.  
  
  
  
NURSE  
  
Well, someone's playing I've got a secret.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Excuse me.  
  
NURSE  
  
Look, you can drop the act. I know why you didn't get sick.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
  
  
NURSE  
  
Yes, you do. You're a mutant...just like I am.  
  
Windsong tenses and looks at the nurse warily.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Why are you telling me?  
  
NURSE  
  
Someone wants to meet you. I was sent to bring you back with me.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Back to where?  
  
NURSE  
  
A place with your own kind.  
  
Windsong turns away from her.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
No thank you.  
  
The Nurse puts out a hand firmly on Windsong's shoulder. Windsong looks at the hand and then at the nurse suspiciously.  
  
NURSE  
  
Are you going to hide your whole life, never fitting in, always afraid someone will find out your secret?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I said, no thank you.  
  
NURSE  
  
We know what it is like to be alone and feared.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Move your hand.  
  
NURSE  
  
I was sent to bring you back with me.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Move your hand.  
  
The nurse squeezes Windsong's shoulder painfully. Windsong's face remains impassive until without warning she spins and ducks down, punching the nurse soundly in the stomach. The nurse GRUNTS, but it's not quite the extent of damage Windsong was hoping for.  
  
As she readies to kick the nurse, the nurse lunges forward, catching Windsong's foot in one hand and smashing her chest with the other. A burst of light EXPLODES on the impact and Windsong goes soaring through the air, landing with a loud THUD on the ground.  
  
Cruelly amused, the nurse strides over to where Windsong lies seemingly stunned. When the nurse is close enough, Windsong kicks the nurse from the ground with both feet. The nurse is thrown onto the ground, but even as Windsong gets up, the nurse does too.  
  
They meet again and Windsong attempts a punch, but the nurse blocks and hauls Windsong up with both hands and brings her face up close.  
  
Windsong narrows her eyes, staring intently.  
  
NURSE  
  
Now as I was saying...  
  
The nurse's voice fades away and her face slowly changes from one of intimidation to disorientation and fear. Her grip on Windsong falls away and the nurse brings her hands in protectively. She looks around with wide eyes.  
  
Windsong steps back, but continues to focus on her.  
  
The nurse notices Windsong.  
  
NURSE (meekly)  
  
Can...can you help me? I don't...I...  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Everything will be just fine. Why don't you just come and sit here with me?  
  
The nurse nods, grateful for the direction. Windsong leads her to the wall of the hospital.  
  
WINDSONG (cont)  
  
Now, I need you to answer a few questions for me...  
  
CUT TO  
  
EXT: SOUTH WESTERN DESERT -MORNING  
  
Insert: TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
The desert is wide and empty save for the sand and plateaus in the distance. Although the sun has only just stretched over the horizon, its heat is felt. The silence is broken by the CRY of an eagle. It soars in the sky, alone on its hunt.  
  
Windsong is standing at the foot of a grave. The desert wind blowing her hair goes unnoticed as she gazes sadly at the ground and then at the bracelet on her wrist. It is the same bracelet given to her by her dying mother. She sighs wearily and speaks toward the grave.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Mom…It is someone's fault…but how can I do  
  
this alone?  
  
Windsong shakes her head and closes her eyes as tears start to fall. She puts her hand over her face, but quickly gives up trying to stifle her grief and frustration. Instead, Windsong falls to her knees and hugs herself. Her face turns up to the empty sky as she cries.  
  
The skies may be empty, but she is being watched.  
  
SLOWLY DISSOLVE TO  
  
The same image of Windsong, but the sound has disappeared. Her surroundings have faded away leaving only her visible and now she seems to be within a veil of mist. She doesn't react or seem to notice. The reason becomes apparent.  
  
  
  
INT. WESCHESTER, NEW YORK-SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED-UNDERGROUND X-MEN HEADQUARTERS-CEREBRO--SAME MOMENT  
  
It is CHARLES XAVIER. He is a bald, older man, in a wheelchair. Do not be fooled; he is far from weak. He is the essence of intelligence, control and strength of character. Most call him PROFESSOR X, leader of the X-Men, a group of mutants with amazing powers that defend humans, the same people who fear them.  
  
He is wearing a metallic, odd headpiece that connects to a computer device next to him within a large circular room. The room and device are called Cerebro. The Professor is watching Windsong with his amazing telepathic abilities, heightened within Cerebro.  
  
After a moment, he opens his eyes and removes the headpiece that connects him to Cerebro. He has a tear sliding down one cheek. After he puts the headpiece aside, he places a finger on his cheek, catching the tear. He looks at the wetness on his finger curiously.  
  
CUT TO  
  
  
  
INT. WINSONG'S TRUCK-MOVING--LATER THAT DAY  
  
Along a desert road, Windsong drives an old pick-up, while listening to the radio.  
  
RADIO ANNOUNCER (VO)  
  
...and the hearing will be scheduled for later this week.  
  
(beat)  
  
In national news, mutants  
  
are in the spotlight again.  
  
Windsong turns up the volume.  
  
RADIO ANNOUNCER (cont)  
  
At the scene of a raging industrial fire in upstate New York, fire fighters were waging what they, themselves, described as a losing battle, until several mutants, identified by eyewitnesses as members of the group called the X-Men,  
  
Windsong glances at the radio.  
  
stepped in to help extinguish the inferno. Many officials at the scene praised the mutants publicly for their help, but rumors persist that in private, those same officials were saying that they actually believed that mutants might have been the cause of the fire in the first place.  
  
Windsong shakes her head as she turns the radio off.  
  
  
  
INT. WINDSONG'S APARTMENT--A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
The door is closed on the inside of the apartment, but the JINGLING of keys in a lock is heard and the door opens. WINDSONG enters her apartment reading the headlines of a newspaper.  
  
She sits down at a table near the door. The table doubles as a desk. Most things have multiple uses in this tiny apartment. Her telephone and answering machine battle her arms for space as she continues to read. The phone RINGS.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Hello?  
  
The man's voice on the other end is professional.  
  
VOICE (VO)  
  
Windsong? It's Vince.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Is it finished?  
  
  
  
VINCE  
  
Yeah, the closing was yesterday on the house and your portion of the Chanke (pronounced chan-kay) land.  
  
Windsong closes her eyes for a moment.  
  
VINCE cont.  
  
I used the power you gave me to sign for you.  
  
(beat)  
  
I mean, you know your rights to that land are gone, don't you? That you can't be a part of any future developments?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Why would I want to be a part of that?  
  
VINCE  
  
But now you can't stop the  
  
remaining Chanke from--  
  
WINDSONG The Chanke are dead. There are only scavengers left.  
  
VINCE  
  
And you.  
  
(beat)  
  
Windsong...  
  
WINDSONG (gently)  
  
Just let it drop, Vince. I won't be needing your services anymore...and thank you.  
  
Windsong hangs up the phone and stares at it for a moment before her attention is brought back to the newspaper. She turns to the next page and after a moment it is obvious that she is upset by whatever article she is reading.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
No, no!  
  
Windsong quickly skims through the article and then stands up to leave the apartment in a hurry.  
  
The newspaper is left on the table open to the offending article. The sounds of WINDSONG LEAVING are heard.  
  
  
  
CU of article:  
  
DISEASE RAMPAGES THROUGH  
  
SMALL TOWN!  
  
DISSOLVE TO  
  
INT. SMALL TOWN HOSPITAL-LATER THAT DAY  
  
Windsong races through the doors and stops cold. It is chaotic. The hospital is filled with people, sick and non-sick. The personnel are very busy and the media sent to cover the story are generally making a nuisance of themselves.  
  
The scene is too much like the last time she was in a hospital. Windsong regains her composure and walks to the nurse's info desk where a KIND NURSE is working.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I have important information about the  
  
virus. Who can I speak to?  
  
KIND NURSE  
  
May I help you?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
It's in the water. You need to--  
  
The nurse smiles a bit.  
  
KIND NURSE  
  
We know, thank you.  
  
Windsong stops short for a moment and then breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
KIND NURSE (cont)  
  
The connection between this outbreak and  
  
the one at the Chanke (she pronounces it  
  
Shan-kee) reservation was already made.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
It's Chanke (chan- kay).  
  
KIND NURSE  
  
Oh, I apologize. Did you know someone  
  
from there?  
  
At this point A NEW NURSE comes into the picture and overhears the conversation.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Listen, I need to know is there was anyone  
  
who drank the water but didn't get sick?  
  
KIND NURSE  
  
Well, that's a hard question. If someone  
  
didn't get sick, I'd guess it's because  
  
they weren't exposed.  
  
NEW NURSE  
  
What about that kid?  
  
KIND NURSE  
  
What kid?  
  
NEW NURSE  
  
You remember: He was about fourteen or fifteen, sat there in the waiting lounge all by himself for half the day?  
  
KIND NURSE  
  
Oh...that's right. He came in with his parents, poor thing. He just sat there, thinking that his parents might live- just because they were in a hospital.  
  
NEW NURSE  
  
Yeah, and Dr. Pat did ask him if he'd been drinking the water like his parents.  
  
She turns to Windsong  
  
NEW NURSE (cont)  
  
He nodded his head yes.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I need to talk to him.  
  
NEW NURSE  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, he's not here anymore. Right after his parents died, our hospital administrator drove the boy to Weever City hospital, for some kind of  
  
tests.  
  
KIND NURSE (to new nurse)  
  
His mother went last. They gave him a couple of minutes with her, and then they dragged him out the door. I felt so sorry for him.  
  
The second nurse nods in agreement and then they look up to see Windsong going quickly out the door.  
  
NEW NURSE  
  
You're welcome.  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. PROFESSOR X'S SCHOOL- HALLWAY OUTSIDE OF CEREBRO—AWHILE LATER  
  
The formidable door to Cerebro is closed. Pacing in front of Cerebro is SCOTT SUMMERS, a confidant, young man with opaque red glasses that he never removes while awake. He is otherwise known as CYCLOPS.  
  
JEAN GRAY (OS)  
  
Scott, relax, Professor X will come out of Cerebro soon.  
  
JEAN GRAY is a lithe, red-haired woman. She is leaning against the wall of the hallway they are in. She is relaxed, but very sure of herself and her abilities. She walks over to Scott.  
  
SCOTT  
  
It's not that. I should have gone to the  
  
hospital with Orora.  
  
JEAN  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SCOTT  
  
Alex just lost his parents.  
  
He needs someone who knows what it's like to be an orphan.  
  
JEAN  
  
I think they'll be fine, but you're right,  
  
at fourteen, Alex is very vulnerable. You can talk to him when he comes here.  
  
SCOTT  
  
But what if he doesn't want to come back with them, or--  
  
The sound of CEREBRO'S DOOR OPENING cuts off Scott.  
  
  
  
INT. CEREBRO  
  
PROFESSOR X is inside the room, Cerebro. He takes off the headpiece and turns around to wheel over to the entrance where Jean and Scott are waiting.  
  
  
  
INT. HALLWAY  
  
The three are moving together at a quick pace.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Do they have Alex?  
  
PROFESSOR X  
  
No. Logan and Orora are inside, but have not made contact yet...and I have seen three other mutants headed to the hospital.  
  
SCOTT  
  
After Alex?  
  
PROFF X  
  
I can see mutants in Cerebro, but not  
  
their intentions. Nevertheless, I have  
  
a bad feeling about the two that are traveling together.  
  
  
  
JEAN  
  
And the other?  
  
PROFF X  
  
Possibly an ally. I've noticed her  
  
before this.  
  
They stop at an elevator.  
  
PROFF cont.  
  
Her name is Windsong. She has the  
  
ability to alter other's emotions.  
  
The elevator opens.  
  
SCOTT  
  
We need to contact Logan and Orora.  
  
JEAN  
  
They don't know what they're up against.  
  
CUT TO  
  
  
  
INT. WEEVER HOSPITAL--NIGHT  
  
CU of a STUBBORN NURSE face. Her lips are pursed and eyes narrowed; she is not easily intimidated.  
  
STUBBORN NURSE  
  
No.  
  
Pull back to reveal the nurse's station where ORORA MONROE is standing. African-American and poised, she stands out with her startlingly white hair. With the X-Men, she is known as STORM.  
  
ORORA  
  
We're from the School for the Gifted in New York, we only want to speak to Alex about his future.  
  
The nurse looks in the, otherwise empty, waiting area, to see Orora's companion.  
  
ANGLE ON  
  
LOGAN is leaning against a wall. He is a well-built man with a wild appearance. His name as an X-MAN is WOLVERINE. Sensing her gaze, he looks up and glares.  
  
STUBBORN NURSE  
  
That's your P.R.?  
  
STORM  
  
Please, you don't understand-  
  
STUBBORN NURSE  
  
No, YOU don't seem to understand. Alex is in quarantine...his parents died of a very serious disease. Until the quarantine is over, no visitors.  
  
The nurse looks down at her work on the desk.  
  
  
  
STUBBORN NURSE (cont)  
  
Please come back in three days.  
  
Logan's POV:  
  
He watches Orora turn away, frustrated, from the nurse's station. She approaches him and is about to say something, but a distinctive BEEPING is heard.  
  
Orora pulls out a small video communicator.  
  
CU on the screen reveals the face of PROFESSOR X.  
  
PROFESSOR X  
  
Orora, you and Logan need to act fast...  
  
Logan SENSES something. Instead of listening to Prof X, he turns to the entrance of the hospital and can't look away.  
  
Windsong has entered the hospital. She walks up to the nurse's station. Immediately the nurse starts to smile like an idiot.  
  
CU on Logan's ear as he uses his sensitive hearing to eavesdrop.  
  
POV of LOGAN:  
  
The nurse is like a puppy with Windsong.  
  
STUBBORN NURSE  
  
Can I do anything at all for you?  
  
WINDSONG is focused intently on the nurse.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I need to see Alex.  
  
  
  
STUBBORN NURSE (agitated)  
  
I can't. He's in quarantine. I'm so sorry.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
No, look at me. This is a very special situation. I need to see Alex right now.  
  
The nurse's face brightens.  
  
STUBBORN NURSE  
  
Yes, of course! You'll have to wear a mask.  
  
Back to Logan, who turns to Orora. She is putting the video communicator away.  
  
LOGAN  
  
We've got trouble.  
  
Orora, thinking he's referring to the conversation with Professor X, nods.  
  
ORORA  
  
Luckily, we're the first ones here.  
  
Logan turns her to face the elevator.  
  
Windsong and the nurse are waiting for the elevator.  
  
LOGAN  
  
There's somethin' weird about that woman.  
  
ORORA  
  
She must be the other mutant Prof X-  
  
LOGAN  
  
She's goin' to see Alex.  
  
Logan and Orora race to the elevator, moments too late. Orora looks to her left, and then to her right.  
  
ORORA  
  
Stairs.  
  
  
  
INT. HOSPITAL, FOURTH FLOOR HALLWAY-QUARENTINE  
  
The nurse and Windsong have just entered the quarantine area. This hallway has electronically locked doors on either end. One set of doors closes behind them automatically. They walk silently by a set of windows and stop at a closed door.  
  
Suddenly, they hear a BANG and turn to their right to see Logan charging through one set of doors followed by Orora. The nurse SCREAMS. But, as Logan and Orora near them a second BANG is heard from the left end of the hallway.  
  
Two mutants, ARCLIGHT and BLOCKBUSTER, have smashed the other set of doors in. Arclight turns out to be the nurse that fought Windsong in the other hospital. The nurse's outfit has been replaced with a tight fitting bodysuit showing off this woman's brawn. Blockbuster is a bald, muscular brute.  
  
Logan SNARLS and unsheathes his six-inch metal claws from his knuckles, SNIKT! It's obvious why he is called Wolverine. He and Orora rush to meet them.  
  
Windsong and the nurse are caught in the middle of this impending battle.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
X-Men.  
  
The nurse, wide-eyed at the terrors coming from both sides, escapes into a room across the hall; Windsong quickly following. The door they had been about to enter remains open--Alex's room.  
  
Arclight reaches the room first.  
  
ARCLIGHT  
  
Blockbuster, take them while I get the boy.  
  
Blockbuster turns to see Logan a foot away, and Blockbuster's bulk sends them both crashing into one of the walls. Logan recovers quickly and knocks his head against his opponent. A loud CLANG is heard on the impact.  
  
Logan's skeleton is grafted with adamantium, the strongest known metal. Blockbuster is dazed for a moment, but not needing much thought, goes after Logan again.  
  
The nurse peeks out from the room and runs SCREAMING down the hallway and out one of the broken entrances of quarantine.  
  
  
  
INT. ALEX'S HOSPITAL ROOM  
  
Arclight appears menacingly in the doorway.  
  
ALEX, a skinny, 15-year-old boy, wearing hospital pajamas, is sitting up in bed. This is the mutant everyone is after; he looks as if he's going to wet his pants.  
  
  
  
ARCLIGHT  
  
Come with me now and you won't get hurt.  
  
ORORA (VO)  
  
Alex, don't!  
  
Orora has entered the room and Arclight turns to her and punches Orora, giving off a flash of light. The strength of the blow sends her CRASHING into medical equipment on the other side of the room.  
  
Arclight walks quickly over, but before she can attack again, Orora comes leaping out and kicks Arclight. Arclight staggers and Orora gives her another one, this time causing the big woman to fall.  
  
Alex has gotten off the bed and is slowly inching toward the door, when Windsong appears in the doorway.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Alex, come with me.  
  
Alex, startled, replies by sending out a shot of light from his chest towards Windsong. The light hits her and she is thrown against the wall. Alex watches wide-eyed as she slumps to the floor.  
  
He glances at the two women still fighting close-by in the room and he runs to the doorway.  
  
  
  
INT. HALLWAY  
  
Alex's head is seen peeking out of the door to his room and he becomes even more frightened by this scene.  
  
Alex's POV shows Logan and Blockbuster GRUNTING and SNARLING at each other as they battle viciously.  
  
Suddenly, other FOOTSTEPS are heard running down the hallway. Two security officers with guns drawn, stop several yards from the fight.  
  
OFFICER  
  
Hold it! Security!  
  
Blockbuster turns to look and Logan takes the opportunity to backhand him against the wall.  
  
BLAM! Logan is shot. He spins around to look at Alex, still in the doorway watching it all, and then collapses.  
  
  
  
INT. ALEX'S ROOM  
  
Orora turns, having heard the sound of the shot and Arclight SMASHES her. Orora stays on the ground in an unconscious heap.  
  
Windsong, lying by the doorway, opens her eyes.  
  
Blockbuster runs into room snatching up Alex on the way. Before the boy can even think of protesting, the brute smacks his head against the doorframe. Alex goes limp in his arms.  
  
BLOCKBUSTER  
  
I got him!  
  
Arclight speaks to a communicator on her wrist.  
  
ARCLIGHT  
  
Let's go! Let's go!  
  
  
  
INT HALLWAY  
  
The two Marauders, carrying Alex, run down the hallway. Arclight rushes the officers, taking them by surprise. One SHOOTS, but misses. She punches both and sends them flying back with a BURST of light. Her blows are seismic.  
  
The CHOPPING of helicopter blades is heard and when Arclight takes out the hallway windows and part of the wall with a loud SMASH, the HELICOPTER SOUND is even louder.  
  
Two black ropes are seen hanging outside the hole in the wall, apparently leading up to the helicopter. Arclight and Blockbuster, carrying the unconscious Alex in one hand, jump out the window and grab on to the ropes. They are quickly brought up and out of sight.  
  
Logan stands up, watching them furiously as they escape. He doesn't even glance at the wound on his shoulder, which heals amazingly before our eyes. He rolls his shoulder back once and looks to see Orora coming out of the room.  
  
LOGAN  
  
We've got to leave now. I don't want to waste time fighting our way out of here.  
  
Windsong walks out of the room and stands uncertainly near the X-Men.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
They're gone, though. The Marauders took Alex.  
  
LOGAN  
  
I was talking about the police.  
  
ORORA (to Windsong)  
  
The Marauders?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
That's the group those two mutants a  
  
part of.  
  
The sounds of FOOTSTEPS and VOICES echo down the hallway. Logan and Orora look around.  
  
WINDSONG (cont)  
  
Let me come with you. I know what's  
  
going on.  
  
LOGAN  
  
We'll have to jump.  
  
Orora looks at the large hole in the window caused by the marauders forced exit. Windsong follows their gaze.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
You're not serious. It's four floors up!  
  
LOGAN  
  
If you want to come, you'll have to trust us.  
  
The police come quickly from the stairwell YELLING and brandishing their weapons when they spot the mutants.  
  
The three run quickly to the window and jump.  
  
  
  
EXT. OUTSIDE OF HOSPITAL  
  
SLOW MOTION,  
  
Logan, Orora and Windsong are seen hurtling through space, falling out the window. They are followed by a BURST of gunfire.  
  
END SM  
  
CU of Orora shows her eyes have gone all white as she uses her mutant power to control the weather.  
  
A huge windstorm whips up around them. The wind slows their descent, though they still land hard on the pavement below.  
  
  
  
INT. HALLWAY OF HOSPITAL—SAME MOMENT  
  
A dozen police officers are staring with their mouths agape through the broken window. In disbelief, they watch the three mutants escape four floors below them.  
  
CUT TO  
  
  
  
EXT.BACK STREETS NEAR HOSPITAL—DAY-A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
Logan, Orora and Windsong are running. They reach a deserted alley and Logan turns into it and stops, the other two following.  
  
ORORA  
  
So who are these Marauders?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
A mutant group led by someone they call Sinister. The two that just took Alex from the hospital were Arclight and Blockbuster.  
  
LOGAN  
  
How do you know? Were you one of them?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Never. I was approached by Arclight to join, but I refused and convinced her to give me information.  
  
Logan raises his eyebrows at the word, "convinced" and then looks around the corner to see if they're being followed. He shakes his head at Orora who then gives Windsong a reassuring smile.  
  
ORORA  
  
You're Windsong, right?  
  
Windsong looks at her cautiously and nods.  
  
ORORA (cont)  
  
Our leader, Professor X told us you would be here.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
How did he know?  
  
ORORA  
  
Why don't you ask him?  
  
CUT TO  
  
  
  
EXT. WESTCHESTER, NEW YORK--PROFESSOR CHARLES XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED--DUSK  
  
An elegant mansion adorns the well-kept grounds. A stately forest encloses the entire estate. An owl swoops soundlessly, watching.  
  
INT. THE SCHOOL--PROFESSOR X (CHARLES XAVIER)'S OFFICE  
  
CU of Prof X's serious face.  
  
PROF X  
  
An experiment?  
  
VIEW OPENS to show Prof X in his wheelchair near a window in a tastefully furnished, comfortable room. Across from him, sitting in a chair, is Windsong.  
  
She nods.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
The Marauders were testing to see if their  
  
virus worked the way they wanted it to.  
  
To the right of the Professor is Orora, leaning on a desk.  
  
PROF X  
  
To only kill humans, sparing all mutants.  
  
Backed by a wall, arms crossed, is Logan. Directly across from Logan is Jean Gray, seated. Behind her, Scott is standing with his hand casually resting on Jean's shoulder.  
  
CU of Scott's hand as it squeezes her affectionately.  
  
ANGLE ON Logan, painfully aware of it, who closes his eyes and looks away.  
  
ORORA  
  
Were there other experiments?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Two. The first failed, but the second was a "success"...for the marauders.  
  
JEAN  
  
The first failed. You mean the virus didn't kill anyone?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
No. Everyone died, even the mutants.  
  
SCOTT  
  
That's sick.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Where was this?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
A Missouri state prison.  
  
JEAN (to Prof X)  
  
Were you aware of this?  
  
PROFF X  
  
Mutants die everyday of many causes.  
  
I certainly didn't make any connection.  
  
SCOTT  
  
We never read or heard anything about it.  
  
LOGAN  
  
The media doesn't care about inmates.  
  
WINSONG  
  
Because the public doesn't care.  
  
PROF X  
  
And the second experiment was on your reservation?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I was the only survivor of that outbreak... and it didn't make the headlines either.  
  
The mood becomes subdued in the room.  
  
PROF X  
  
I'm so sorry, Windsong.  
  
Windsong touches her bracelet absently.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
After finding out about the Marauders,  
  
I tried to figure out where their  
  
next target would be for the virus.  
  
(beat)  
  
But, there were no clues to find, no  
  
trail to follow. I had no idea Alex's  
  
town would be next. As soon as I found  
  
out about Alex, I tried to get to him,  
  
but...  
  
SCOTT  
  
Now he's with the marauders.  
  
PROF X  
  
Do you have any idea where they have  
  
him?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
The leader of the Marauders is a man  
  
named Sinister. He has a research  
  
laboratory outside of St.Louis.  
  
JEAN  
  
What kind of research?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Genetics.  
  
LOGAN  
  
So now what? We're not gunna just sit  
  
around, waiting for the next outbreak.  
  
PROFF X  
  
They know the virus is effective, the  
  
possibility exists that the experiments  
  
are over.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I thought of that too.  
  
ORORA  
  
Then what's next?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
A nationwide epidemic.  
  
JEAN  
  
If enough of the virus is cultured, they  
  
could infect several cities at once.  
  
  
  
SCOTT  
  
How soon could they do that?  
  
Windsong rubs her temple with one hand for a moment. Prof X notices.  
  
PROFF X  
  
Why don't we continue this tomorrow?  
  
Windsong, would you like a tour of the  
  
school in the morning?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Sure.  
  
PROF X  
  
Good.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
But I need to know what our next step is.  
  
PROF X  
  
Well, we should find out more about the  
  
virus.  
  
JEAN  
  
I'd like to study it. I don't see how it  
  
could be from the water people drank.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Why not? Turning off the water was how  
  
the disease was finally controlled.  
  
  
  
JEAN  
  
A virus needs a host. And even if it did  
  
travel through water, human stomach acids  
  
could kill it.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Obviously, this virus is different.  
  
PROF X  
  
Jean, I'd like you to do some research  
  
on where we could obtain a sample.  
  
Jean nods and Prof X turns to Orora.  
  
PROF X  
  
Orora, you showed Windsong her room  
  
before, could you take her--  
  
Windsong stands up.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I remember.  
  
PROF X  
  
Then I will see you tomorrow.  
  
Windsong leaves the room alone. The X-Men look to Prof X for a moment.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Can we trust her?  
  
PROFF X  
  
I can see that she's not lying.  
  
ORORA  
  
We could use her help.  
  
SCOTT  
  
And we still need to find Alex.  
  
Professor X looks at each of them in turn.  
  
PROFF X  
  
Good. I'll use Cerebro to check on Alex.  
  
We'll meet again tomorrow.  
  
  
  
INT. HALLWAY OF PROFF X SCHOOL-a few minutes later.  
  
Jean and Scott are walking together.  
  
JEAN  
  
Scott, I want to see Alex away from the  
  
Marauders too, but you seem a bit more  
  
anxious about him.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I can't explain why, but I'm really  
  
worried about this kid.  
  
Jean takes his hand as they walk.  
  
CUT TO  
  
  
  
EXT. OUTSIDE OF ST.LOUIS, MISSOURI-SINISTER'S RESEARCH INTSTITUTE- MARAUDER'S HEADQUARTERS--DUSK  
  
A large concrete building juts out of the horizon on an otherwise beautiful landscape of gently rolling hills. Several trees dot the view.  
  
The sound of CAWING is heard. Several crows fly down to the road near the building. The CAWING rises in volume and we see the crows landing and fighting over a piece of carrion.  
  
  
  
INT.SINISTER'S LABORATORY  
  
SLAM! Blockbuster is thrown violently against a wall and held up by his throat from an unseen force. As he struggles for breath, a calm, but very angry voice is heard.  
  
SINISTER (OS)  
  
You idiot.  
  
The view swings around to show the speaker. A DARKLY ATTRACTIVE MAN holds his fist clenched in front of himself. Using his power to intimidate Blockbuster, the man's face reflects his own name.  
  
  
  
SINISTER (cont)  
  
Does any other thought, besides putting one fist in front of the other, ever enter your mind?  
  
He unclenches his hand and Blockbuster falls heavily to the floor.  
  
SINISTER (cont)  
  
You're lucky the boy only had a mild  
  
concussion.  
  
Blockbuster stays on the floor for a moment rubbing his throat.  
  
BLOCKBUSTER  
  
Sorry, Sinister.  
  
Sinister walks away from him, finished. This is his laboratory.  
  
A large, airless room, devoid of windows, filled with computers and top of- the-line equipment; all to accomplish his personal goals. Sinister stands behind a SMALL, KOREAN MAN, who is typing on a computer.  
  
SINISTER  
  
Scrambler.  
  
SCRAMBLER finishes his latest entry quickly and spins around.  
  
SCRAMBLER  
  
It's not finished, yet.  
  
SINISTER  
  
I was going to ask if you had noticed any similarities between the data from the last two experiments yet.  
  
Scrambler nods and turns back to the screen to type.  
  
SCRAMBLER  
  
Many. So far, the only difference I've found has been incubation periods.  
  
  
  
SINISTER  
  
We'll be ready for the next step soon.  
  
SCRAMBLER  
  
Which is?  
  
SINISTER  
  
Continue your work.  
  
Sinister walks away from Scrambler and strides to the door.  
  
He passes by Blockbuster, who is standing now, without a glance and walks out.  
  
Scrambler is wearing an unattractive smirk.  
  
SCRAMBLER  
  
How many times can you screw up?  
  
  
  
BLOCKBUSTER  
  
Shut-up, you little know-it-all, or I'll-  
  
Spins around on his chair for the challenge.  
  
SCRAMBLER  
  
Or you'll what? Go ahead, touch me.  
  
Scrambler LAUGHS at Blockbuster's obvious frustration. Blockbuster turns to leave and Scrambler turns back to the computer.  
  
SCRAMBLER  
  
So, do you think we'll get to see Arclight's maternal side, now that the boy is here?  
  
BLOCKBUSTER  
  
She doesn't have one.  
  
Scrambler smirks again as Blockbuster leaves the room.  
  
CUT TO  
  
  
  
INT. PROFF X'S SCHOOL-SCOTT AND JEAN'S BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Jean and Scott are asleep in their bed. Scott is wearing a black cloth band around his head to cover his eyes. He is having a troubled dream, tossing and turning.  
  
  
  
DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
All the images and sound are slightly distorted.  
  
It is dark, but light peeks though some cracks. A young boy's voice is heard.  
  
BOY  
  
One, two, three...peek-a-boo!  
  
The darkness was from hands in front of the speaker's eyes, our POV, which have now flung away at the "peek-a-boo!" to reveal a giggling baby in front of him...  
  
DISSOLVE TO  
  
An anxious woman is staring right at us yelling through lots of background noise, "Don't let go of him!"...  
  
DISSOLVE TO  
  
It is dark, but not pitch black. A blindfold is over the eyes, our POV. The same boy's voice from before cries out in panic...  
  
BOY  
  
Alex! Where is he? What have you done to him? Alex! Alex!  
  
END SEQUENCE  
  
Scott bolts upright in bed, breathing heavily. Jean wakes up immediately and sits up next to him, putting her hands on his bare shoulder.  
  
JEAN  
  
Scott! What is it?  
  
SCOTT  
  
I...a dream.  
  
Jean puts her hands by his head and closes her eyes. She opens them, confused, after a few seconds.  
  
JEAN  
  
You as a boy...a baby...you knew someone named Alex? Who was he?  
  
Scott rips off the band. Keeping his eyes closed, he reaches over to a nearby table and grabs his ruby glasses. He puts them on and turns to Jean.  
  
SCOTT  
  
You tell me, you're the telepath.  
  
He throws the covers off and gets out of bed to walk over towards the window, staring out for a few moments.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I'm sorry, Jean. I just...I can't  
  
remember who Alex is. I don't even know  
  
if it's a memory or just a weird dream  
  
...I don't know.  
  
Jean watches him.  
  
JEAN  
  
Maybe you're remembering something from  
  
before the orphanage.  
  
  
  
SCOTT  
  
I never have before. Why now?  
  
(beat)  
  
JEAN  
  
Alex is the name of the boy the marauders  
  
have, maybe that triggered something.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Maybe.  
  
(beat)  
  
I'll come back to bed soon.  
  
JEAN  
  
You're sure you're all right?  
  
  
  
SCOTT  
  
Yeah.  
  
She lies back down. Scott stares out at the night.  
  
  
  
EXT. PROFF X'S SCHOOL--SUNRISE  
  
The sun breaks over the mansion.  
  
INT. ENTRANCE TO THE SCHOOL  
  
Windsong and Prof X enter the school, the large oak doors closing by themselves behind them. The Professor uses controls with his hands to move his electric wheelchair.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
It's beautiful.  
  
PROF X  
  
Thank you.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
And your students seem genuinely happy.  
  
PROF X  
  
No one is an outcast here. It's a special place for these kids.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
But, I wonder if they'll be prepared  
  
for what it's like for mutants in the  
  
real world?  
  
PROF X  
  
Most of the students have experienced the prejudice and fear before they came here. I just hope to get them early enough so that they don't hate humans  
  
forever.  
  
They turn a corner of the hallway.  
  
  
  
INT. WEIGHT ROOM  
  
A dozen or so mutants from the school are using the equipment. Windsong and Prof X have just entered and are now standing off to the side, watching.  
  
PROFF X  
  
You, of course, are welcome to use any equipment while you are here.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Thank you, but I doubt I'll have much time  
  
for it.  
  
PROF X  
  
We'll all be working on this.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I know.  
  
PROFF X  
  
But you don't trust us yet.  
  
WINSONG  
  
I didn't say that.  
  
Professor X smiles and taps his head.  
  
PROF X  
  
You didn't have to.  
  
Windsong nods unsmiling, understanding his use of telepathy.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Then you must also know how important it  
  
is for me to defeat this virus.  
  
PROF X  
  
And the marauders.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Yes.  
  
PROF X  
  
You're willing to work with us, even with  
  
doubts.  
  
(beat)  
  
We share the same goals, Windsong.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Do we?  
  
PROFF X  
  
If you could read minds, there would be  
  
no doubt that you could trust us.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
We can't choose our powers.  
  
PROFF X  
  
No, but we do choose how to use them.  
  
Windsong looks as if she'll respond, but turns instead to look at the people working out.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I suppose all of the x-men came here young.  
  
He nods, but then looks across the room where Logan is doing a series of overhead presses facing away from them.  
  
PROF X  
  
Most, but not all. Logan, for example,  
  
joined the X-Men after years of living  
  
alone.  
  
Windsong looks to Logan. She studies him for a moment.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Why did he stay?  
  
PROFF X  
  
He was tired of being alone, wandering, having no real purpose.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
He told you that?  
  
PROFF X  
  
He didn't have to.  
  
Windsong's gaze returns to Logan.  
  
  
  
INT. HALLWAY IN LOWER LEVELS OF SCHOOL  
  
Windsong and Prof X come out of one room and continue down the hallway.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I'm amazed that this part of your school  
  
has never been searched by the government.  
  
PROF X  
  
Why would they, if they don't know it exists?  
  
They stop at a door that opens at Prof X's COMMAND.  
  
INT. X-MEN TRAINING ROOM  
  
A shiny, black surface covers the walls, ceiling and floor of this room. It is completely empty. Windsong's steps ECHO as she and the Professor enter.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
What is this used for?  
  
PROF X  
  
It's a training room for the X-Men. Alone or with a partner, it's a place where they can use their powers with little restraint.  
  
Windsong walks to a wall and runs her fingers on it, walking slowly around the room.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I know you can see mutants by using  
  
Cerebro. But how much do you know about  
  
them?  
  
PROF X  
  
With Cerebro I can see where a mutant is, but not what they're thinking. Not unless they are close by.  
  
(beat)  
  
Though there was one time that I felt another's emotions, not just knew what they were, but experienced them.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
While in Cerebro?  
  
He nods and she slowly walks back to him.  
  
PROFF X  
  
You were by your mother's grave that day. I think you used your powers to  
  
broadcast your sadness, not knowing  
  
that anyone was around to feel it.  
  
She walks towards the door.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
So I wasn't alone after all.  
  
  
  
INT.X-MEN LABORATORY--LATER THAT DAY  
  
Prof X, Scott and Windsong are behind Jean, who is seated in front of a computer, typing.  
  
JEAN  
  
This is what I've found. There were  
  
several teams of doctors at Alex's town,  
  
but only two of them were also present  
  
at Windsong's reservation. One of those  
  
teams is with the Centers for Disease  
  
Control in Atlanta. My bet would be that  
  
they are the ones who have a sample of  
  
this virus.  
  
PROF X  
  
Good work. Scott, I'd like you, Orora  
  
and Logan to go.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Actually, I'd like to stay here.  
  
Jean and Prof X look at him.  
  
  
  
SCOTT cont  
  
In case you get any more information on  
  
Alex.  
  
  
  
PROF X  
  
I've been having trouble seeing him,  
  
Scott. I suspect he's within some  
  
sort of shield from my power. We should  
  
focus on defeating this virus-  
  
SCOTT  
  
We can't just abandon him to the  
  
marauders!  
  
PROF X  
  
The marauders are also responsible for  
  
this virus, one may lead to the other.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Still…  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I'll go.  
  
Prof X turns to Scott, who looks away, and then at Windsong. He nods.  
  
  
  
INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE OF LABORATORY  
  
Scott is walking away when Prof X comes out of the room and sees him.  
  
PROF X  
  
Scott.  
  
Scott turns around.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
PROF X  
  
For what?  
  
Scott gives a self-depreciating laugh.  
  
SCOTT  
  
For getting so crazy every time Alex is mentioned.  
  
  
  
PROF X  
  
You're usually the one to bring him up.  
  
Scott SIGHS.  
  
PROF X cont  
  
Do you want to talk about it?  
  
Scott begins to pace.  
  
SCOTT  
  
What's to say? I can't get Alex out of my mind. I have to find him...and I don't even know him!  
  
PROF X  
  
I can help you sort things out.  
  
  
  
SCOTT  
  
I know.  
  
Scott stops pacing to look at Prof X.  
  
  
  
SCOTT (cont)  
  
Not now.  
  
Prof X watches him walk away.  
  
CUT TO  
  
  
  
INT. A HALLWAY IN SINISTER'S RESEARCH INSTITUTE  
  
CU of a photograph. It is Alex with a man and a woman, their arms around him, all smiles.  
  
OPEN UP to see Alex leaning on a wall by a window, staring at the photo.  
  
SINISTER (OS)  
  
May I?  
  
Alex, startled, turns around to find Sinister watching him, holding his hand out. Alex is reluctant, but gives over the photo to him.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Sure.  
  
Sinister looks at it briefly before giving it back. Alex quickly pockets it.  
  
SINISTER  
  
I see no resemblance.  
  
ALEX  
  
No, uh..I was adopted as a baby.  
  
Sinister nods.  
  
SINISTER  
  
Come with me, Alex.  
  
Sinister begins to walk down the hallway, Alex follows.  
  
SINISTER  
  
We all have a past. It's what makes us  
  
who we are today. But the future should  
  
be our focus.  
  
ALEX  
  
Yeah, the future.  
  
SINISTER  
  
What do you imagine for the future, Alex?  
  
ALEX  
  
Oh...I don't know.  
  
SINISTER  
  
I can see the future.  
  
ALEX  
  
You can?  
  
SINISTER  
  
For humanity; it's evolving.  
  
ALEX  
  
Right. You mean genetic stuff?  
  
SINISTER  
  
What do you know about genetics?  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
Just stuff from school, you know, DNA,  
  
genes...  
  
SINISTER  
  
Tell me.  
  
ALEX  
  
Well, our bodies are made up of cells  
  
and in each cell is our DNA. The DNA is  
  
made up of genes and the genes tell about  
  
each part of us. Is that right?  
  
SINISTER  
  
In a matter of speaking. Do you suppose  
  
there is a gene for your mutant power?  
  
ALEX  
  
I guess there must be.  
  
SINISTER  
  
There is. Now do you suppose the gene  
  
is the same for all mutants?  
  
ALEX  
  
I don't know.  
  
They come to the laboratory door.  
  
SINISTER  
  
I asked myself that question.  
  
He opens the door.  
  
  
  
INT. SINISTER'S LAB  
  
Sinister and Alex walk into the lab. Sinister walks over to a computer and types in commands. The screen starts to show the letters "G","A","C", and "T" in various sequences. The letters fill the screen.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
The mutant gene?  
  
SINISTER  
  
The future.  
  
CUT TO  
  
  
  
INT. X-JET--NIGHT  
  
Orora is flying the sleek, X-Men fighter jet with Logan beside her. Windsong is in the seat behind Orora. They are in the middle of a conversation.  
  
ORORA  
  
So then how are mutants protected from it?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Natural immunity?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I don't think the Marauders were just lucky to find a virus that only kills humans.  
  
LOGAN  
  
So someone made it.  
  
ORORA  
  
They would have to find something common  
  
in all mutants and then make a virus that recognizes it.  
  
LOGAN  
  
How do we fight that?  
  
Not that any of them had an answer anyway, but right then Orora looks to their location screen.  
  
ORORA  
  
There it is.  
  
  
  
EXT. CENTER FOR DISEASE CONTROL--NIGHT  
  
A brick wall with a sign illuminated by a single light above it.  
  
NATIONAL CENTERS FOR DISEASE CONTROL  
  
Atlanta, Georgia  
  
INT. THE CENTER--HALLWAY  
  
A scientist, wearing a lab coat and a prominent ID, is walking down the hallway. She turns to a door and enters a code on a side panel and a small tray slides out. The scientist places her entire palm on the panel and waits until a beep is heard and the door clicks open.  
  
The scientist removes her hand, the panel slides back and she is about to enter the door when someone else's hand grabs her shoulder. The scientist turns around, startled, and sees Logan, inches away, not looking friendly at all.  
  
INT. INSIDE THE ROOM--SEVERAL MINUTES LATER  
  
A small darkened room with computers. One light is on in the corner over the desk where Windsong is seated, typing away.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
They couldn't find it.  
  
Logan turns to her. He is standing by the door.  
  
LOGAN  
  
The virus isn't here?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
No, it is, but...hold on.  
  
She gets more information from the computer.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
They have a sample from one of the  
  
patients, but they never found it in  
  
the water.  
  
LOGAN  
  
So where are they holding the sample?  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
We should take some samples of the water  
  
they collected, too. Why wouldn't it be  
  
there?  
  
  
  
INT. THE CENTER--DIFFERENT HALLWAY--SEVERAL MINUTES LATER  
  
Orora, dressed in a lab coat, nametag, dosimeter badge(detects radiation) and facemask, is in a secluded corner talking quietly into her communicator.  
  
ORORA  
  
Which door?  
  
INT. VIRAL DATABASE ROOM---SAME MOMENT  
  
Windsong is at a computer. She has found the location of the samples in one of the laboratories and is now accessing the door command security systems. Logan is behind her, glancing at the door.  
  
WINDSONG (to herself)  
  
It's biosafety level four…  
  
(to the communicator)  
  
Are you on the second floor yet?  
  
Orora's voice comes from the communicator lying on the table near Windsong.  
  
  
  
ORORA (vo)  
  
Yes.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
It should be the third door on your right.  
  
INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY--SAME MOMENT  
  
Orora walks cautiously down the hall. She stops at a door.  
  
  
  
ORORA  
  
Can you open it?  
  
WINDSONG (VO from communicator)  
  
Give me a second.  
  
A small click is heard and the door opens.  
  
INT. VIRAL DATABASE ROOM---SAME MOMENT  
  
ANGLE ON the communicator.  
  
ORORA (vo)  
  
I'm in. I'll meet up with you later.  
  
Windsong types in a few commands and the screen on the computer she was working on goes blank.  
  
Finished, she stands and Logan is looking at her, impressed.  
  
She looks right back.  
  
CUT TO  
  
  
  
EXT.SINISTER'S OFFICE  
  
Sinister is seated calmly at his desk, talking to Blockbuster through a small device lying there.  
  
SINISTER  
  
Have you found it yet?  
  
Blockbuster's voice comes from the device.  
  
BLOCKBUSTER (VO)  
  
No. I can't see a thing.  
  
SINISTER  
  
Obviously, it's hidden. It should be right in front of you. Just walk until you hit it.  
  
THUD.  
  
Sinister SIGHS.  
  
BLOCKBUSTER  
  
Now what?  
  
  
  
SINISTER  
  
Put it under the right wing.  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. THE CENTER--FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY--MINUTES LATER  
  
Windsong and Logan hurry down the hall towards the door. Suddenly a guard rounds the corner. They all stop short.  
  
GAURD  
  
Where are your ID's?  
  
LOGAN  
  
We weren't given any.  
  
Logan starts to turn away, but the guard steps close.  
  
GUARD  
  
Hold it. It's after hours, what  
  
are you doing here?  
  
Logan starts to tense, Windsong notices.  
  
GUARD  
  
I'll have to take you two down to  
  
the office.  
  
Logan takes a step towards the guard menacingly and Windsong grabs a hold of Logan's hand, focusing quickly on the guard.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
You hate your job, don't you?  
  
GUARD  
  
What?  
  
The man is confused for a moment and then gets a depressed look on his face.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
It must be so hard.  
  
The man is almost in tears.  
  
  
  
GAURD  
  
I'm never appreciated, you know? And then--  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Why don't you go on home.  
  
He nods and walks off, sniffling. Logan turns to Windsong with an amused expression. She slowly smiles back and then he looks down, noticing that she has not let go of his hand. She quickly drops it.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Orora's waiting.  
  
  
  
EXT. PLANE--A SHORT WHILE LATER--NIGHT  
  
Windsong and Logan are waiting by the plane, which is barely visible. They are about fifty feet away from it. Logan looks around.  
  
  
  
LOGAN  
  
Something's not right.  
  
They see someone approach...its Orora.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
You've got the sample?  
  
Orora takes out a small case from her pocket. She opens it to reveal three vials.  
  
She snaps it closed and looks up triumphantly, then her look changes to concern.  
  
ORORA  
  
Logan, what's wrong?  
  
LOGAN  
  
I sense something, but...  
  
WINDSONG  
  
We need to leave.  
  
LOGAN  
  
You two stay here. I'll go in the plane  
  
and look around first.  
  
Windsong is impatient to leave.  
  
INT. PLANE  
  
Logan stands near the door looking around, senses heightened. He doesn't know what the danger is, but he knows there is one. He cocks his head to one side listening.  
  
CU on Logan's ear. Faint TICKING is heard.  
  
His eyes widen.  
  
EXT. PLANE  
  
Windsong and Orora are waiting for Logan.  
  
ORORA  
  
I've come to trust his instincts--  
  
They hear Logan SHOUT and turn to see him jump from the plane door just as the plane EXPLODES behind him.  
  
Windsong and Orora are thrown to the ground and fire lights up the scene.  
  
Windsong rolls over, bruised, to see the carnage burning that was the x- men's plane.  
  
Orora GROANS, a few feet away. Windsong turns to her.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
The virus!  
  
Orora quickly gets out the case and opens it to see the vial undamaged. They both are relieved.  
  
ORORA  
  
Logan!  
  
They both stand up, amid the CRACKLE of flames, trying to see where Logan landed.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
There!  
  
They run to a figure lying on the ground, far away from the wreckage.  
  
Logan is on his stomach and Orora and Windsong roll him over to reveal his bloody, slightly burnt face.  
  
Windsong GASPS.  
  
ORORA  
  
It looks bad, but with him, he'll be fine soon enough.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
How?  
  
Right then, as she looks at his face, the wounds begin to heal. Windsong's eyes widen.  
  
Logan opens his eyes and GROANS.  
  
LOGAN  
  
A bomb...under the right wing.  
  
ORORA  
  
Thanks for the warning.  
  
Logan continues to heal rapidly, his mutant power.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
The Marauders.  
  
ORORA  
  
How could they find it?  
  
LOGAN  
  
I don't know, but Scott's gunna be pissed.  
  
ORORA  
  
You've never been worried about that.  
  
LOGAN (smiles)  
  
I'm not worried. I just don't want to  
  
miss it.  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED--PROF X'S OFFICE  
  
Professor X, Jean Gray and Scott are watching a screen with Logan's face on it. This is Professor X's communicator.  
  
They are all shocked at the news, but Scott is furious, the plane was his baby.  
  
SCOTT  
  
What! How could they possibly find it?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Who knows? How are we getting back?  
  
PROF X  
  
If you find your way to the airport I will  
  
have tickets waiting at Gettaway Air.  
  
LOGAN  
  
An airline?  
  
SCOTT  
  
Should we hire a private jet for you?  
  
Logan glowers.  
  
PROF X  
  
It's the fastest way. We don't want to  
  
risk the sample.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Fine.  
  
The screen goes blank. Scott turns away angrily.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I made it virtually invisible. How could  
  
they find it?  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
JEAN  
  
Scott, haven't you been working on another  
  
plane?  
  
SCOTT  
  
It's not finished.  
  
PROF X  
  
I suggest you work on it.  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. AIRPLANE-(26,000) FEET UP-FIRST CLASS-DAY  
  
Windsong has her eyes closed. The seat next to her is empty. Behind her Logan and Orora are seated together. Orora is reading from her palm size, electronic notebook by the window. Logan is shifting in his seat, trying to get comfortable, when he stops and looks slowly to his left.  
  
TWO LADIES are staring at him with a mixture of fascination and fear.  
  
Logan regards them for a moment and then stone-faced, winks.  
  
The ladies GASP and turn away whispering.  
  
Logan turns towards Orora who is also looking at him, but with annoyance.  
  
ORORA  
  
Do you always have to attract  
  
attention?  
  
LOGAN  
  
It's a gift.  
  
She shakes her head and turns back to her notebook. Logan tries in vain to get comfortable, gives up and just stares out the window.  
  
In another set of seats are A MAN and A WOMAN talking in whispers, agitated.  
  
WOMAN  
  
We're 30,000 feet up, what would they possible do?  
  
  
  
MAN  
  
I don't know, but I paid good money to be up here and I don't want to be bothered by some mutant freaks.  
  
He gets up and walks to a stewardess who is near the cockpit. Her back is turned.  
  
MAN (cont)  
  
Excuse me.  
  
She turns...its Arclight.  
  
ARCLIGHT  
  
May I help you?  
  
Windsong is watching the conversation between the "stewardess" and man. She can only see the man's face.  
  
Back to the conversation.  
  
ARCLIGHT  
  
Don't worry, I'll take care of everything.  
  
MAN  
  
Good. Too many damn mutants around.  
  
He returns to his seat and Arclight's false smile fades away quickly. She glares at his back then turns and enters the cockpit.  
  
INT. COCKPIT  
  
Arclight enters.  
  
ARCLIGHT  
  
It's time.  
  
The PILOT turns around.  
  
PILOT  
  
Time for what?  
  
Arclight quickly goes up to him and knocks him out. He falls to the ground unconscious. The co-pilot turns, it's Scrambler. He nods to Arclight and places his hands flat upon the control panel.  
  
INT. FIRST-CLASS  
  
Logan turns to Orora, alarmed.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Something's wrong.  
  
ORORA  
  
Not another bomb?  
  
  
  
LOGAN  
  
I don't know--  
  
Suddenly the plane lurches to one side and goes into a nose-dive. CRASHES and SCREAMING are heard all around them as Logan and Orora stand up.  
  
The Man sees them.  
  
MAN  
  
It's their fault, they're mutants!  
  
Windsong jumps up, furious.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
That's ridiculous! Who would crash  
  
a plane they're on?  
  
A real stewardess comes into the aisle desperately trying to keep her balance as the plane continues it's deadly fall.  
  
STEWARDESS  
  
Everyone calm down!  
  
INT. COCKPIT  
  
Scrambler still has his hands on the controls.  
  
ARCLIGHT  
  
Now?  
  
SCRAMBLER  
  
Almost low enough.  
  
INT. FIRST-CLASS  
  
STEWARDESS  
  
Everyone please stay seated!  
  
Arclight and Scrambler come out of the cockpit.  
  
STEWARDESS (to them)  
  
What's going on?  
  
They don't answer, but open a small closet and take out parachutes.  
  
The X-MEN and Windsong see them. Logan vaults over the seats to reach them. Arclight turns and as he comes flying at her, she BLASTS him with a punch that, with white light, throws him back into the aisle. More SCREAMING.  
  
Scrambler opens the emergency exit with a smirk.  
  
STEWARDESS  
  
What are you doing?!  
  
ARCLIGHT  
  
So long.  
  
Arclight and Scrambler jump out of the exit door with the parachutes quickly as Logan stands back up. The stewardess SCREAMS as she loses her balance in the still rapidly descending plane and starts to fall out of the open door.  
  
His hand grabs her just in time and Logan pulls her back into Orora's arms. Then Logan reaches back outside the plane, fighting against the phenomenal winds, to grab the door.  
  
Below him, he sees the two parachutes of Arclight and Scrambler open.  
  
He slowly brings the door back and closes it.  
  
Windsong is by the cockpit door.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I can't fly it! Orora, quick!  
  
Orora jumps up and enters the cockpit.  
  
Windsong looks back at the passengers who are all frightened, out of their seats, and SCREAMING.  
  
She slows her breathing amongst all this chaos and concentrates.  
  
Logan looks at the passengers as they get quieter. One by one, the passengers sit, the current of fear has lessened.  
  
He then turns to watch Windsong, straining with the effort of using her power on so many people. He gets up to stand behind her and offers his hand. She grabs it, steadying herself.  
  
INT. COCKPIT  
  
Orora is struggling herself. The controls won't respond.  
  
ORORA  
  
Come on! Come on!  
  
She looks out the window as the land rapidly approaches. She gives up on the controls and her eyes turn white. The wind starts to HOWL.  
  
INT. AIRTRAFFIC CONTROL TOWER  
  
A controller is looking at his screen and sees a blip that isn't right. He glances out the tower window and sees the airplane the X-Men are on coming in fast.  
  
His eyes widen.  
  
EXT. RUNWAY-DAY  
  
An airplane buffeted by high winds comes in fast for a landing.  
  
INT. FIRST-CLASS  
  
Logan is still by Windsong who is about to collapse. He looks out the window to see the plane about to land.  
  
LOGAN  
  
We're almost there.  
  
They are thrown to the ground with the heavy landing and as soon as Windsong's power has released its hold, the people, once more, freak out.  
  
Thankfully, the plane comes to a stop. WHOOPS and CHEERS are heard throughout the plane.  
  
Windsong, worn out, looks at Logan beside her and sighs with relief.  
  
DISSOLVE TO  
  
  
  
INT. AIRPORT WAITING AREA—ONE HOUR LATER  
  
There is a crowd of people standing and sitting waiting for a new flight. Many people are talking about what just happened to them; many are on cell phones telling their loves ones they are all right, and others are crying or in shock from the ordeal.  
  
Logan, Orora and Windsong are off to one side.  
  
ANNOUNCER (VO)  
  
Gettaway Air flight 260 to Kennedy, now boarding at gate three..  
  
  
  
LOGAN  
  
Finally.  
  
They are about to walk over when a police officer approaches them.  
  
  
  
OFFICER  
  
Would the three of you please come with me?  
  
ORORA  
  
What's going on?  
  
OFFICER  
  
I'm here to escort you to a different flight.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Why?  
  
OFFICER  
  
Gettaway Air believes you will be more comfortable somewhere else.  
  
  
  
  
  
LOGAN  
  
We're fine.  
  
The officer swallows, nervously.  
  
OFFICER  
  
Well…actually some of the other passengers strongly object to you being on board.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
We just saved their lives.  
  
  
  
OFFICER  
  
I'm sorry, but we don't want any more  
  
trouble.  
  
Logan stands close to the officer.  
  
LOGAN  
  
You realize you can't make us do anything.  
  
Orora turns to see a group of officers walking towards them.  
  
ORORA  
  
Logan…  
  
LOGAN  
  
Don't worry. I'm not gunna attract any attention. I just want him to know who's  
  
making the decision.  
  
Windsong watches the other passengers start to board the flight. One man is watching them with satisfaction. It's the man that accused them on the plane.  
  
ORORA  
  
We'll use a different airline.  
  
The three of them turn away; much to the officer's relief. He signals the other officers that everything is fine.  
  
Windsong watches the man as she, Orora and Logan walk away. She can see him say something towards them, even though she's too far away to hear.  
  
MAN  
  
Damn mutants.  
  
Logan's head spins to glare at him. The man smirks, but Logan keeps walking.  
  
Windsong narrows her eyes, looking at the man.  
  
Logan stares straight ahead, jaw clenched.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Windsong, could you—  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I already am.  
  
They suddenly hear the man SCREAM behind them, but keep walking.  
  
What they don't watch is the man, now looking wildly around, eyes wide. His wife, confused, tries to take his hand, but he jerks away.  
  
MAN  
  
NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! You could be a  
  
mutant, you could ALL be mutants. NO!  
  
GET AWAY! GET AWAY!…  
  
  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. PROFESSOR X'S STUDY--HOURS LATER  
  
They are all in the room. Logan, Orora and Windsong are not in pleasant moods.  
  
PROF X  
  
I'm so sorry. Adding mutants to the Anti- Discrimination Act has been very difficult.  
  
(beat)  
  
JEAN  
  
You did get the samples.  
  
Orora takes out her case and hands it to Prof X.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
We got a sample of the virus and the  
  
water from the town. The virus was never  
  
found in the water.  
  
  
  
SCOTT  
  
So where did they get infected?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
It has to be the water.  
  
JEAN  
  
That doesn't make sense. Maybe it was  
  
an animal or something.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
No. They know that a person drinking the  
  
water would get sick. It's directly related,  
  
they just can't find the virus there.  
  
Logan is watching Windsong, but then finds his gaze turning to Jean.  
  
Jean is about to say something.  
  
PROF X  
  
We'll look into it.  
  
EXT. SCHOOL--NIGHT  
  
A peaceful silence surrounds the old bricks that make up the mansion. An owl's HOOT is heard in the distance.  
  
INT. WINDSONG'S BEDROOM--NIGHT  
  
Windsong is in her bed, wide-awake and upset. She turns to the window to her right. She sits up and glances down to her arm where the bracelet is. She takes it off and holds it with both hands.  
  
About to start crying, she instead gets angry, her hands tightening on the bracelet. She finally relents and gets out of bed.  
  
INT. WEIGHT ROOM--A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
Windsong walks in briskly. She turns a light on and squints for a moment in the sudden brightness. She surveys the room's equipment and settles on a punching bag in the corner.  
  
Windsong walks over to it, and after a moment starts to kick and punch letting her anger have a release. THUDS ECHO in the room.  
  
LOGAN (OS)  
  
Good evening.  
  
Startled, Windsong turns to find Logan in the doorway watching her.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Oh...I didn't think anyone would be here  
  
this late.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Neither did I.  
  
They regard each other for a moment until Windsong turns back to the punching bag.  
  
Logan walks over to the bench press. Windsong's GRUNTS are heard as he places a bar over the bench.  
  
Windsong quickly forgets Logan's presence and focuses on beating up the bag in front of her. Her blows fall faster and harder as her anger and frustration build.  
  
Logan selects weights from a rack and with a CLINK, slides them onto the bar.  
  
Windsong gets caught up in her rage and with a sudden YELL she kicks the bag so hard is SNAPS off the hook from the ceiling and is thrown against the wall with a loud THUD.  
  
Logan turns sharply to see Windsong breathing heavily.  
  
Her arms come up to wrap around herself and a sob escapes her.  
  
WINDSONG (softly)  
  
My sister would have been ten today.  
  
She turns to Logan.  
  
WINDSONG (cont)  
  
Do you know what it's like to have your people, ` your history, taken away from you?  
  
Not expecting him to answer, she is taken aback when he does.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Yes.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
What?  
  
LOGAN  
  
I have few memories of my past and what I do have, I can't trust. I have no history.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I'm...  
  
They look at each other and then Windsong turns. Logan watches her leave.  
  
INT. HALLWAY  
  
Windsong walks down the hallway and passes a door.  
  
  
  
INT. SCOTT AND JEAN'S BEDROOM--SAME TIME  
  
Once more, Scott is having a troubled dream.  
  
After a few moments, he sits up quickly in the bed, breathing rapidly. He replaces the band over his eyes with his glasses.  
  
He looks over at Jean and sees that she is still sound asleep. Scott runs his fingers through his hair, thinking.  
  
  
  
INT. PROF X'S STUDY  
  
Scott appears in the doorway. A single light is on. Prof X is turned away from him.  
  
PROF X  
  
Come in.  
  
Scott enters the room.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I want you to look in my mind.  
  
PROF X  
  
I know. Come lie down.  
  
Scott walks to the couch in the room and lies down. Prof X places his hands over Scott's head and closes his eyes.  
  
PROF X (cont)  
  
Relax.  
  
SEQUENCE INSIDE SCOTT'S MIND  
  
There is no sound.  
  
Professor X is standing in the backyard of a house. He sees a little baby boy learning how to walk.  
  
His mother and older brother are close by, cheering the baby on.  
  
Professor X looks closely at the older brother, about eight years old, it's Scott.  
  
DISSOLVE TO  
  
Suddenly Prof X is in an airplane. Everything is shaking.  
  
The mother from the previous memory is there, frantically getting a parachute onto the older brother, who is crying. She shouts something to the pilot, the boys' father. He shakes his head, yelling back.  
  
She opens the door to the plane, the boy yells, and tears streaming down his face. The mother hands him his baby brother, trying to buckle him in with the older boy.  
  
Suddenly, the plane jerks and they open their mouths in screams.  
  
END SEQUENCE  
  
Professor X removes his hand, thoughtful. Scott slowly sits up.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I had a younger brother.  
  
  
  
PROF X  
  
So it would seem.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I was told my parents died in a plane  
  
crash, but no one said anything about my  
  
brother.  
  
  
  
PROF X  
  
I don't think the orphanage knew about  
  
him either.  
  
  
  
SCOTT  
  
His name was Alex.  
  
(beat)  
  
Do you think the boy the marauders have..?  
  
PROF X  
  
Let's not jump to conclusions. What we  
  
can do is check out Alex's history and  
  
then we'll see.  
  
Scott looks at the Professor.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Ok.  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. MARAUDER'S COMPOUND—PRACTICE ROOM-NEXT DAY  
  
The light is dim. A faint humming sound is heard, as if a hoard of insects is getting ready to swarm. Suddenly, the humming grows in volume as a small ball of light speeds through the air.  
  
ANGLE ON  
  
Alex spins around just in time to see the ball. Blue light BURSTS from his chest destroying it. A second ball flies toward him and he ducks beneath it.  
  
SINISTER (OS)  
  
You missed one.  
  
Sinister is pacing slowly around Alex in the room. Alex is in the middle looking up and turning this way and that. Above him hovers dozens of the small balls of light, humming dangerously.  
  
ALEX  
  
But I didn't get hit.  
  
SINISTER  
  
If you have the chance to destroy  
  
something, do it.  
  
Another ball hurtles down.  
  
ZUMMM…  
  
Alex quickly BLASTS it.  
  
SINSITER (CONT)  
  
You will need a new, mutant name soon.  
  
ALEX  
  
Oh…I already have one.  
  
SINISTER  
  
You do?  
  
Alex turns quickly, thinking he heard something, but the balls hang innocently in space.  
  
ALEX  
  
Yeah. When I realized that I was  
  
a mutant, I thought I might join…  
  
a group or something.  
  
SINISTER  
  
You mean the X-Men.  
  
Three balls ZOOM toward Alex who sees them just in time.  
  
BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!  
  
ALEX  
  
Yeah.  
  
Another ball ZOOMS down and Alex instinctively ducks.  
  
He quickly looks over at Sinister.  
  
SINISTER  
  
Be glad you are not with them.  
  
ALEX  
  
What do you mean?  
  
SINISTER  
  
They protect the same people who  
  
want to destroy mutants.  
  
ALEX  
  
Why would they do that?  
  
BUZZ… Alex turns to his left and BLASTS two balls.  
  
SINSITER  
  
Because they are narrow-minded  
  
fools.  
  
Alex turns to look at him.  
  
ZOOM! A ball speeds down. Alex turns aside, but still gets hit on his arm.  
  
He YELLS in pain, holding his arm.  
  
SINISTER (CONT)  
  
Don't be distracted again.  
  
Alex quickly swallows the pain and again looks up at the BUZZING balls of light above him, wondering where the next strike will come from.  
  
SINISTER (CONT)  
  
So what is this new name?  
  
ALEX  
  
Havok.  
  
CUT TO  
  
  
  
LABORATORY SEQUENCE  
  
INT. PROFESSOR X'S SCHOOL—NEXT DAY  
  
Through a series of windows, passed by rather quickly, the sun is seen low on the horizon.  
  
Professor X is moving down the hallway in his wheelchair and enters an elevator.  
  
INT. LOWER LEVEL OF SCHOOL--A MINUTE LATER  
  
The professor moves down the hallway, entering a room.  
  
INT. X-MEN LAB  
  
Professor X enters the laboratory where Jean is at work.  
  
PROF X  
  
Any progress yet?  
  
Jean looks up and smiles.  
  
JEAN  
  
Good morning.  
  
He comes over to where she is working. She is looking through an electron microscope. This is no tabletop microscope, but is it's own table. It is located in a corner away from other equipment that might vibrate the microscope. Jean can see the image through a small TV like screen coming out from it.  
  
JEAN (cont)  
  
Well, it's definitely synthetic. It's  
  
similar to the herpes virus, but it's  
  
hard to tell with all the manipulations.  
  
The complexity is amazing. Whoever made  
  
this is...  
  
PROF X  
  
Dangerous.  
  
Jean looks at him and then back to the microscope.  
  
DISSOLVE TO  
  
INT. SINISTER'S LABORATORY  
  
Another microscope, this one is compound and on a tabletop.  
  
It is being used by Sinister. He looks up from it angrily.  
  
SINISTER  
  
What happened?  
  
Scrambler is behind him, biting his nail.  
  
  
  
SCRAMBLER  
  
I don't know. I followed the protocol  
  
exactly like you said, but...  
  
SINISTER  
  
I'll do it. I don't have time for  
  
incompetence.  
  
Sinister reaches to take the plate (a palm size, clear, plastic dish with sealed cover) from the microscope.  
  
DISSOLVE TO  
  
INT. X-MEN LAB  
  
A plate is being carried by Windsong over to where Jean is.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Than how is it transmitted?  
  
Jean is nearby working under a hood (a metal box with a sliding glass front that allows a scientist to work with dangerous chemicals without being exposed. Only the hands enter the hood).  
  
  
  
JEAN  
  
I don't know, but the virus is not in the  
  
water.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Maybe it's just not in the samples they  
  
collected.  
  
JEAN  
  
No. That kind of virus can't live in  
  
the water.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
We know it's not transmitted person to  
  
person.  
  
JEAN  
  
I know.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
So there was nothing in the water samples?  
  
  
  
JEAN  
  
There was other stuff, just no virus.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
What other stuff?  
  
JEAN  
  
Nothing important. I think we should  
  
concentrate on creating a vaccine from  
  
the viral sample we have.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Can you do it?  
  
JEAN  
  
I don't know.  
  
She turns back to her work.  
  
DISSOLVE TO  
  
INT. SINISTER'S LAB  
  
Arclight's hands are working under a hood.  
  
Sinister strides into the room. Scrambler is there as well at the computer.  
  
SINISTER  
  
Is the final culture complete?  
  
ARCLIGHT  
  
Almost. Are you sure this is tested  
  
enough?  
  
SCRAMBLER  
  
Worried, Arclight?  
  
ARCLIGHT  
  
I was at the hospital, I saw what this  
  
does to people.  
  
SINISTER  
  
You're safe. All mutants have the blood  
  
mark.  
  
  
  
ARCLIGHT  
  
Blood mark?  
  
SINSINTER  
  
Did you ever go to Sunday school?  
  
Scrambler stifles a laugh.  
  
SINISTER (cont)  
  
Never mind. In the Old Testament, there  
  
were ten plagues of Egypt. The  
  
last plague was an angel of death that  
  
would kill the first born of every house,  
  
unless there was a blood mark upon the  
  
door. Upon seeing this mark, the angel  
  
of death would pass over the house.  
  
Arclight stares at him.  
  
  
  
SCRAMBLER  
  
Oh, I've always wanted to be an angel of  
  
death.  
  
He starts to type again.  
  
DISSOLVE TO  
  
INT. X-MEN LAB  
  
  
  
Windsong is typing at a computer.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
It doesn't match.  
  
JEAN (OS)  
  
Damn.  
  
Jean is standing by Windsong. Professor X is nearby.  
  
PROF X  
  
If we can't purify this virus, the  
  
vaccine will never be made.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
There must be another way.  
  
JEAN  
  
There are only a few alternatives in  
  
creating...  
  
WINSONG  
  
No, not a vaccine.  
  
JEAN  
  
What else can we do? This is it. We  
  
just have to keep at it.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
There's no time. Who knows when the  
  
marauders will be ready to launch their  
  
attack?  
  
PROF X  
  
Did you have anything in mind, Windsong?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Maybe there's something we're overlooking.  
  
They look at each other.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
What about the water?  
  
JEAN  
  
There's nothing there.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
You said there was other stuff in it,  
  
besides the virus, what exactly?  
  
JEAN  
  
Mostly minerals...there's always a small  
  
amount of bacteria.  
  
PROF X  
  
Nothing unusual.  
  
JEAN  
  
There was a lot of this one parasite.  
  
PROF X  
  
Is it harmful to people?  
  
JEAN  
  
No, it's in our gut, normally. I was  
  
just surprised to see so much of it.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
You said a virus needs a host, right?  
  
  
  
JEAN  
  
Yeah.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Could a parasite be a host?  
  
Jean looks incredulous.  
  
PROF X  
  
I've never heard of a virus being passed  
  
from a parasite to a human.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
This virus isn't natural, it won't  
  
follow the rules.  
  
Professor X looks to Jean.  
  
PROF X  
  
Let's take a look.  
  
Jean gets up and passes by a centrifuge.  
  
DISSOLVE TO  
  
INT. SINSISTER'S LAB  
  
A centrifuge is on a lab table. Scrambler walks by it and out of the lab, the lights go out.  
  
INT. SINISTER'S OFFICE  
  
Sinister is looking out the window of the darkened room.  
  
Scrambler appears in the doorway.  
  
SCRAMBLER  
  
It's finished. We have the amount of the  
  
virus you wanted.  
  
Does not turn around.  
  
SINISTER  
  
Contact our members at the drop off  
  
points.  
  
Scrambler leaves.  
  
  
  
SINISTER (cont)  
  
The eleventh plague begins.  
  
  
  
END SEQUENCE  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED—PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE-DAY  
  
Professor X is behind his desk when Logan walks in.  
  
LOGAN  
  
You wanted to see me?  
  
PROF X  
  
Yes, I'd like you to do something  
  
for me.  
  
Logan waits for him to continue.  
  
PROF X (CONT)  
  
I don't know what unforeseen problems  
  
may arise and I need to know who I  
  
can count on.  
  
LOGAN  
  
You know I—  
  
PROF X  
  
I wasn't talking about you, but  
  
Windsong.  
  
LOGAN  
  
I thought you trusted her.  
  
PROF X  
  
I do, and I know she has powerful  
  
mutant powers, but I don't know her  
  
physical abilities.  
  
Logan furrows his brow.  
  
LOGAN  
  
You want me to fight her?  
  
PROF X  
  
I want you to spar with her, test  
  
her abilities and then let me know  
  
your opinion. I need to know if  
  
she'll need help in an attack. I  
  
don't doubt that we'll meet up with  
  
the Marauders at some point.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Soon? I thought—  
  
PROF X  
  
There is nothing planned. It's just  
  
a precaution.  
  
Logan nods.  
  
  
  
INT. HALLWAY OF SCHOOL--LATER THAT DAY  
  
Windsong is walking. Logan rounds the corner a few feet away. They both stop.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Logan.  
  
Logan nods a hello. Windsong turns to go.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Hey.  
  
She looks at him.  
  
LOGAN (CONT)  
  
I was going to the weight room, but...  
  
Are you up to sparring in one of the  
  
lower rooms?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I doubt our plan will call for much  
  
fighting.  
  
LOGAN  
  
It's funny how things don't always follow  
  
the plan. We should be ready for  
  
anything.  
  
(beat)  
  
But if you're afraid to fight me...  
  
He shrugs and turns to go.  
  
Windsong puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I'm not afraid of you.  
  
CU on Logan's face.  
  
INT. BLACK-WALLED FIGHTING ROOM  
  
Windsong and Logan are ready, but unmoving in the center of the room. They watch each other closely for a moment and then Windsong starts the fight.  
  
He easily blocks her and the next several attacks.  
  
LOGAN  
  
After seeing you with that punching bag,  
  
I thought you might be a challenge, but...  
  
She levels her gaze and steps up the fight. He responds easily, enjoying himself.  
  
The fight goes on for a short while.  
  
She starts to get frustrated because he effortlessly defends everything she tries.  
  
Finally she shoots him an intense look and Logan staggers back a bit, looking around slowly.  
  
LOGAN (CONT)  
  
Where is...? What...?  
  
Windsong takes the opportunity her power gave her to kick him squarely in the chest.  
  
He's knocked flat, but springs back up with a focused look.  
  
Windsong has a small smile.  
  
LOGAN (CONT)  
  
That's how you fight?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Anything's fair.  
  
With that, Logan raises his eyebrows. Then with a SNIKT, he unsheathes his claws.  
  
Windsong's eyes widen.  
  
  
  
LOGAN  
  
Anything's fair?  
  
Without waiting for her to answer, he starts an attack. She fights for all she's worth to keep away from his claws.  
  
He's powerful, she's quick, and they enjoy testing each other's skills.  
  
After a time, Logan overpowers her, pinning her hair against the wall with his claws.  
  
She gasps and he smiles.  
  
Then her eyes narrow and he quickly lets her go with a mortified expression on his face.  
  
LOGAN  
  
I'm so sorry! I, I didn't...  
  
Logan grabs his head and with a roar, throws his arms wide, glaring at Windsong.  
  
Windsong's jaw drops.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I didn't stop using my power on you!  
  
How did you do that?  
  
He's not so sure himself.  
  
LOGAN  
  
I...just threw it off.  
  
Logan and Windsong look at each other and then he gets a triumphant look on his face, retracts his claws and starts the sparring again.  
  
INT. SAME PLACE--An HOUR LATER  
  
Drenched in sweat, they are still fighting. They are in synch, anticipating each other's moves, eyes locked, absorbed in the dance.  
  
Then Windsong puts up her hands to signal a break. They both stop, breathing heavily.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Why did you stay?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Where?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Here, at the school.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Roof over my head.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
You could have that anywhere, why here?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Oooh, you want to be one of the X-Men?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
You didn't answer my question.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Neither did you.  
  
They regard each other and then almost simultaneously start sparring again. They quickly get into the rhythm.  
  
Then Windsong throws an unexpected kick at Logan. He ducks, but is thrown off balance. She takes the advantage to knock him to the ground, landing on top of him, with her arm on his throat.  
  
Logan lets her enjoy the moment briefly before flipping her over with his arm now on her throat.  
  
He looks triumphant, she annoyed, but then they both become serious, noticing their lips are only inches apart.  
  
Neither of them moves, breathing heavily, staring at each other...  
  
And then Logan snaps his eyes shut and looks away.  
  
LOGAN  
  
You can stop using your power now.  
  
He opens his eyes to look at her accusingly, but she is confused.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I'm not doing anything.  
  
Logan jumps up as if she's a hot coal and walks quickly towards the door. Windsong scrambles to get up.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG (CONT)  
  
Logan! Wait!  
  
He keeps walking, but calls over his shoulder.  
  
LOGAN  
  
You were right. You're not afraid.  
  
Windsong watches him leave.  
  
  
  
INT. LOGAN'S BATHROOM--A SHORT WHILE LATER  
  
Logan steps out of the shower and stares at himself in the small, slightly fogged mirror above the sink.  
  
A BEEPING is heard nearby. Logan looks to the wall outside the bathroom, which has a small speaker. A light it flashing on it.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Yeah?  
  
The voice comes from the speaker.  
  
PROF X (vo)  
  
So, what's your opinion?  
  
LOGAN  
  
She can handle herself.  
  
PROF X  
  
Good. Please come to my office soon.  
  
The light goes out on the speaker and Logan turns back to himself in the mirror. After a moment, he shakes his head and moves away.  
  
  
  
INT. PROF X OFFICE  
  
Windsong is seated, looking pensive.  
  
All the X-Men are gathered around the room.  
  
JEAN  
  
So a vaccine is impossible.  
  
SCOTT  
  
You said you've come up with something  
  
different, though.  
  
PROF X  
  
The parasites that were found in the water  
  
are carriers of the virus.  
  
ORORA  
  
The people would drink the water with the  
  
parasites and then become infected with  
  
the virus?  
  
JEAN  
  
Exactly.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
So we know that. But how can we stop it?  
  
JEAN  
  
Filter out the parasites.  
  
SCOTT  
  
We wouldn't have to deal with the virus  
  
itself at all.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Did you make a filter?  
  
JEAN  
  
Not yet.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
How long?  
  
JEAN  
  
I don't know.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
It's not good enough.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Good enough? It'll work!  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Don't you understand? We don't have time  
  
for this! I know the Marauders are ready  
  
now.  
  
PROF X  
  
How do you know?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
It has nothing to do with powers, I just  
  
feel it. We have to act now.  
  
JEAN  
  
And do what?  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Destroy them.  
  
JEAN  
  
Too risky.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Giving the Marauders a chance to infect  
  
the country is too risky.  
  
LOGAN  
  
I'm with Windsong.  
  
Jean turns to Logan and he can't quite meet her eyes.  
  
JEAN  
  
What?  
  
He looks to Windsong.  
  
LOGAN  
  
If we stop the Marauders from launching  
  
the virus in the first place, we won't  
  
need the filter anyway.  
  
ORORA  
  
I agree.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I think we should go.  
  
JEAN  
  
It's Alex, isn't it.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Yes, but...I have something to tell  
  
everyone.  
  
He looks up at all of them.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Most of you already know that my parents  
  
died in a plane crash when I was eight.  
  
The orphanage told me that because  
  
I had no memories of it or anything before  
  
the crash. Recently, I found out  
  
that I wasn't the only one to survive.  
  
SCOTT (CONT)  
  
I have a brother. He was a baby at the  
  
time and his name was Alex.  
  
ORORA  
  
No one at the orphanage told you?  
  
SCOTT  
  
I don't understand it either. Maybe they  
  
didn't know or thought it would be too  
  
traumatic for me. I was in a coma for a  
  
year after the crash.  
  
JEAN  
  
Scott...  
  
SCOTT  
  
There's more. I found out that Alex,  
  
the boy the marauders have, was adopted  
  
as a baby the same year as the plane crash.  
  
JEAN  
  
That's not complete proof that he's your  
  
brother.  
  
  
  
SCOTT  
  
I don't need any more proof.  
  
Scott glances at Windsong.  
  
  
  
SCOTT (CONT)  
  
I just know it.  
  
After a moment, Jean gives Scott a reassuring smile.  
  
JEAN  
  
We can try to stop the Marauders first.  
  
If that fails, we can still make the  
  
filter.  
  
She looks to Professor X.  
  
PROF X  
  
Alright.  
  
The tension eases.  
  
ORORA  
  
Wait! We don't have a plane.  
  
PROF X  
  
Scott?  
  
INT. UNDERGROUND OF SCHOOL--OUTSIDE OF LARGE ROOM.  
  
The group is standing by a huge set of double doors. Scott in the lead.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I've been doing a little more besides  
  
just checking on my family history.  
  
INT. THE ROOM  
  
The doors open, the sound echoing in the huge room. The group walks in slowly, staring in awe. Their POV shows an amazing fighter jet.  
  
  
  
SCOTT  
  
I haven't finished everything, but it'll fly.  
  
It's about double the speed of our last one.  
  
They walk near it. Scott watches their reactions.  
  
PROF X  
  
Good work, Scott.  
  
LOGAN  
  
You said she's twice as fast?  
  
SCOTT  
  
Yeah.  
  
Logan nods, impressed.  
  
ORORA  
  
I assume you'll be flying?  
  
Scott smiles at her.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I don't want this one to blow up.  
  
She smiles back.  
  
MONTAGE SEQUENCE  
  
The X-Men prepare to leave for the battle with the Marauders.  
  
Different parts of the X-Men outfits are seen zipped up, pulled on, and slipped in as they each get dressed and geared up.  
  
Faces determined, they are ready.  
  
The new X-Men fighter jet lifts up like a helicopter through a secret opening on the grounds of the school, then TEARS through the night sky.  
  
END SEQUENCE  
  
INT. X-MEN JET--JUST BEFORE DAWN  
  
The interior of the sleek jet is dark. The lights of the control panel give off the only illumination.  
  
Scott is at the controls. Jean, Windsong, Orora and Logan are all seated.  
  
Logan is looking at Windsong, who seems preoccupied. He watches her for a minute before gazing at Jean, who is near to Scott.  
  
Orora, close to Logan, notices. She leans over so only he hears.  
  
ORORA  
  
It's a lot easier to pine for someone  
  
out of your reach than to risk your  
  
heart in a real relationship.  
  
He doesn't even turn to look at her.  
  
LOGAN  
  
I don't pine.  
  
She rolls her eyes and moves back.  
  
Windsong is looking out the window at the city lighted up below.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Is that St.Louis?  
  
SCOTT  
  
Yeah, we're almost there.  
  
JEAN (to Windsong)  
  
Are you ready for this?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I was about to ask you the same  
  
question.  
  
  
  
EXT. FIELD OUTSIDE OF ST.LOUIS--ALMOST DAWN  
  
The X-Men are shadows moving together. They approach a slight rise in the land and before them is Sinister's Genetics Lab. The cold steel and concrete structure wholly out of place in this serene environment.  
  
As dawn breaks, a SCREECH is heard. The X-Men turn to see two eagles soaring together over the landscape. They dip and glide, interweaving with each other in a dance.  
  
Windsong follows the path of the birds with her eyes and a gentle smile eases its way onto her mouth. She is beautiful.  
  
Logan is unable to take his eyes off of her.  
  
Then the CHOPPING of helicopter blades cuts the mood, grabbing their attention.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Get down!  
  
They all drop to their bellies and watch a helicopter getting ready for lift-off at the Research Institute. A figure, Arclight, is carrying a large container, walking towards the helicopter.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
We can't let them leave! They could be  
  
carrying the virus!  
  
SCOTT  
  
Orora! You hold them down and give us  
  
cover as we go in.  
  
Orora's eyes turn white and a major thunderstorm kicks up.  
  
ANGLE ON  
  
Arclight, the wind WHIPPING around her, signals a "no go"  
  
to the pilot, Scrambler. She rushes back into the building carrying the container with her.  
  
The helicopter BLADES SLOW to a stop and Scrambler jumps out, immediately getting drenched in the downpour. He struggles back to the building, passes the security system, opens the door and goes in.  
  
The door start to close, but a foot stops it.  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. SINISTER'S OFFICE--MINUTES LATER  
  
Arclight rushes in. Sinister looks at her, noticing her disheveled appearance.  
  
  
  
SINISTER  
  
Why are you still here?  
  
ARCLIGHT  
  
A storm came out of nowhere, there's no  
  
way we can get off the ground.  
  
Sinister narrows his eyes.  
  
INT. BUILDING HALLWAY—MINUTES LATER  
  
Logan and Windsong are walking warily.  
  
With a YELL, Arclight and Blockbuster burst in, attacking them. Windsong and Logan are instantly on defense, back to back.  
  
Loud and ferocious, the fight begins.  
  
Too soon, Windsong goes down. She uses her powers to keep Arclight away.  
  
Scrambler sneaks in and grabs Windsong around the neck.  
  
Logan, claws glinting, SMACKS Scrambler away from her. Scrambler is thrown against the wall, with a bloody lip, but a smile on his face.  
  
SCRAMBLER  
  
You touched me.  
  
Arclight quickly knocks Windsong unconscious and Blockbuster grabs Logan and throws him against the wall. Logan hits his head and expecting to heal quickly, he gets right back up...but he staggers back, holding his head in his hands.  
  
Scrambler LAUGHS and walks over to him, punching Logan in the face. Logan is knocked down and Scrambler continues to gleefully kick him while Logan is helpless.  
  
ARCLIGHT  
  
Scrambler! Knock it off! We have to  
  
take them to the lab, not the morgue.  
  
Scrambler gives Logan one last kick and Logan MOANS in pain, eyes closed. His claws retract, leaving his knuckles bleeding where they cut his skin.  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. SINISTER'S LAB  
  
Jean and Scott move quickly inside. It is dimly lit as they look around.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Where do you think the virus is stored?  
  
JEAN  
  
It could be in any number of---  
  
The door SLAMS shut and HISSING is heard as gas fills the room.  
  
JEAN  
  
Quick, Scott, blast open the door! Scott!  
  
He looks as if in a trance, staring into the corner. Jean looks over, COUGHING from the gas, and sees Sinister, smiling cruelly.  
  
SINISTER  
  
It's been a long time...  
  
She looks back to Scott, who seems frozen, and then pulls out her communicator.  
  
JEAN  
  
Orora! We're trapped--  
  
She falls to her knees, COUGHING. Scott starts to COUGH and fall as well, but never takes his gaze away from Sinister.  
  
JEAN (cont)  
  
Scott...  
  
She falls unconscious and Scott starts to fade as well, falling to the ground.  
  
CUT TO  
  
  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Inside Scott's memories, we see someone putting ruby glasses on him. The world is a fuzzy shade of red. He can barely make out the figure of the person in front of him, but his vision clears rapidly.  
  
PERSON  
  
Always remember who gave you your first  
  
pair of glasses.  
  
Scott's vision improves and the person comes into focus. It's Sinister.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Scott's face is pressed to the floor. Unconscious, he doesn't notice Sinister's foot walk next to him.  
  
  
  
EXT. OUTSIDE OF SINISTER'S RESEARCH INSTITUTE--MORNING  
  
The storm has calmed. Orora is huddled by a set of rocks that gave her some protection from the storm and keeps her hidden from the Marauders. Although some of the morning sun comes through, shadows dominate.  
  
She is dripping wet, but isn't bothered by it. She looks worried and is staring at the communicator in her hand.  
  
ORORA  
  
It's too risky. I can't do it.  
  
The POV shifts to show us who's on screen. It's Professor X, looking concerned.  
  
PROF X  
  
There's no other way for me to make  
  
contact. Once we know the situation,  
  
we can see how to proceed.  
  
ORORA  
  
You don't think they're…  
  
PROF X  
  
No, but we need to know if they have  
  
destroyed the virus.  
  
ORORA  
  
We need to get them out of there!  
  
The virus can't hurt us. Are the  
  
lives of the X-Men worth risking  
  
for this?  
  
PROF X  
  
We are dedicated to protecting those  
  
who are defenseless.  
  
Orora closes her eyes for a moment.  
  
PROF X  
  
This is what we train for, Orora.  
  
She finally nods.  
  
ORORA  
  
I'll give them a few more minutes  
  
before I do anything.  
  
PROF X  
  
I'll be waiting in Cerebro.  
  
The screen goes blank.  
  
CUT TO  
  
  
  
INT. SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED--HALLWAY TO CEREBRO—MOMENTS LATER  
  
Prof X wheels himself down the silent, darkened hallway to the door of Cerebro.  
  
The computer scans his eyes and opens the door. It closes like a jail cell behind him.  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. SINISTER'S RESEARCH INSTITUTE--THE LAB  
  
CU of Windsong's face. She is unconscious and looking pretty beat up. Traveling down her body we see that she is laying on a table, bound hand and foot with metal clamps.  
  
Someone starts to tie a thick rubber band around her upper arm. Windsong jerks awake and starts to struggle. She can't move.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
What are you doing to me?!  
  
Sinister stares down at her, unconcerned with her question and begins drawing her blood into a vial with a syringe he is holding.  
  
Windsong glares at him as he continues to fill the vial. She furrows her brow and she stares intently at Sinister. He doesn't notice when she gets wide-eyed at her inability to affect him with her power.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
What did you do to me, Sinister?  
  
He finishes up the procedure.  
  
SINISTER  
  
If you mean drawing blood, I thought  
  
that was quite obvious.  
  
He unwraps the band around her arm.  
  
SINISTER (cont)  
  
If you mean problems with your  
  
mutant powers, consider yourself  
  
Scrambled.  
  
Sinister leaves the shocked Windsong and places her vial of blood in a small metal case on a nearby bench top. He takes out an empty vial and walks over to his next subject.  
  
Windsong finally notices that she is not alone in this capture. She turns to her left and GASPS.  
  
Logan is strapped to a table next to her looking like he was run over by a truck. Bruised, bleeding and still unconscious, he doesn't notice Sinister start drawing his blood.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Logan! Wake up! Logan!  
  
Sinister is amused by her concern.  
  
Logan slowly opens his eyes and MOANS in pain. He looks at Sinister and tries to struggle, but can't even manage that.  
  
SINISTER  
  
As I informed your friend, one of my  
  
Marauders has an interesting touch.  
  
He can either alter another mutant's  
  
power or take it away altogether,  
  
as in your case.  
  
Logan watches as the vial fills with his blood.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Why are you doing this?  
  
SINISTER  
  
Personal research.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
He'll die if he doesn't get help.  
  
Sinister finishes up with Logan and puts the vial in his case.  
  
SINISTER  
  
Oh, it's not so dire as that.  
  
Scrambler's effects don't last too  
  
long.  
  
He walks by Windsong.  
  
LOGAN (growls)  
  
Don't touch her.  
  
Sinister stares at Logan incredulously.  
  
  
  
SINISTER  
  
Or you'll what? Give me another  
  
stern look of disapproval?  
  
He picks up his equipment and walks to the other side of the room. Windsong sees Jean and Scott bound to tables; they are awake, but helpless as well.  
  
She realizes the hopelessness of their situation.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON Scott and Jean.  
  
Jean watches Sinister approach.  
  
JEAN  
  
He's coming.  
  
Scott turns his head, but can't see since his eyes are tied shut with a cloth band. Sinister stops and looks down at Scott.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Sinister.  
  
Sinister places a hand on Scott's eyes. Scott jerks his head away.  
  
SINISTER  
  
I always knew you'd come back to me.  
  
JEAN  
  
Scott, what's going on?  
  
SINISTER  
  
Your boyfriend and I have a history.  
  
SCOTT  
  
What did you do with Alex?  
  
SINISTER  
  
What makes you think I did anything to  
  
him? It was you I wanted.  
  
JEAN  
  
Scott?  
  
SCOTT  
  
I remember everyone now. I wasn't in a  
  
coma after the plane crash.  
  
Sinister took me and made me his personal  
  
guinea pig of mutants before taking me  
  
to the orphanage a year later.  
  
SINISTER  
  
I tried to teach you control!  
  
SCOTT  
  
You tried to control me!  
  
SINISTER  
  
I should have taken your brother.  
  
SCOTT  
  
I know you have him now.  
  
Sinister smiles and takes out an empty vial.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON Windsong and Logan.  
  
Logan GROANS.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Now you know how everyone else always  
  
feels.  
  
Windsong turns to him and then stares at him strangely.  
  
LOGAN  
  
What?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I don't think Scrambler took away my  
  
powers, he changed them.  
  
(beat)  
  
I can see what you're feeling.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Pain?  
  
WINDSONG  
  
You care for me, but...  
  
Logan watches uncomfortably as she turns to look at Jean.  
  
Windsong pov  
  
Sinister is finishing up getting blood from Jean.  
  
Windsong looks back to Logan.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
She'll never love you the way you want  
  
her to.  
  
Logan turns away.  
  
ANGLE ON Scott and Jean.  
  
Scott struggles.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Where is he?  
  
SINISTER  
  
Closer than you might think.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Jean?  
  
Jean looks around the room as best she can from the table. She sees Scrambler working on a computer with someone…its Alex.  
  
JEAN  
  
He's here.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Alex!  
  
ANGLE ON  
  
Alex turns and looks cautiously over to Jean and Scott, and then he looks to Sinister.  
  
  
  
SINISTER (to Alex)  
  
Keep working.  
  
Alex turns away.  
  
BACK TO  
  
SCOTT  
  
Did you tell him you killed his  
  
adoptive parents?  
  
SINISTER  
  
Why upset the boy?  
  
JEAN  
  
You monster.  
  
SINISTER  
  
"Sinister" will do just fine.  
  
ANGLE ON Windsong and Logan.  
  
Windsong looks over to watch Sinister.  
  
Her eyes widen. She turns to Logan, but before she can speak, an EXPLOSION rocks the room. A huge beam comes CRASHING down across the middle of the room, effectively cutting off one side from the other.  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. UNDERGROUND X-MEN HEADQUARTERS—CEREBRO  
  
Professor X has the Cerebro headpiece on and, eyes closed, "sees" the mutant world.  
  
INSIDE PROFESSOR X'S MIND  
  
Moving through a silent, gray fog, we can see mutants from all walks of life, streaming past. Professor X is looking for the X-Men.  
  
Suddenly, there is a burst of light to one side and he streams over to see all the X-Men and Marauders, though not Sinister. They are in a panic. Professor X focuses in on Jean, still strapped to the table.  
  
BACK IN CEREBRO  
  
His eyes are still closed as he speaks fast.  
  
  
  
PROF X  
  
Orora has punched a hole through  
  
the building with lightening. It  
  
might collapse.  
  
CUT TO  
  
  
  
INT. MAURADER's HEADQUARTER'S—SAME MOMENT  
  
CU on Jean. She nods her head.  
  
The building shakes and another CRASH is heard. Someone SCREAMS. Jean is sent crashing to the floor, still bound to the table, which lands on its side, her hanging off it.  
  
On impact, the left hand clasp brakes open. Jean jerks her hand loose and looks around.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Jean, what's happening?!  
  
She turns to see Scott; the legs on his table have collapsed dropping him, still bound, to floor level. She can touch his hand.  
  
  
  
JEAN  
  
The building is coming down, we have  
  
to get out of here.  
  
SCOTT  
  
How?  
  
ANGLE ON Windsong and Logan.  
  
The two of them are still on their tables, but with all the shaking, Logan CRIES OUT in pain.  
  
Windsong looks over to him in alarm and then sees Blockbuster rush into the room. She looks at him and narrows her eyes.  
  
Blockbuster looks around, trying to keep his balance and not get knocked over by falling debris.  
  
  
  
BLOCKBUSTER  
  
Sinis—  
  
He falls silent and turns to look at Windsong, getting a serious look on his big face. He rushes over to her and touches her hand reverently.  
  
  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Free us.  
  
EXT. SINISTER'S RESEARCH INSTITUTE  
  
The immense storm clouds have suffocated the morning light. Only the lightening brings in an eerie light to the landscape.  
  
Orora is Storm. Eyes completely white she stands with her hands outstretched, pelted by the rain. Her white hair whips around her as she revels in her power.  
  
  
  
INT. THE INSTITUTE—THE LAB  
  
Sinister is typing furiously on a computer next to Scrambler and Alex. Scrambler jumps as a piece of the ceiling falls next to him.  
  
  
  
SCRAMBLER  
  
There's no time to save it all!  
  
Sinister pauses and looks up in annoyance.  
  
SINISTER  
  
Alex, when Arclight comes,  
  
get out of here.  
  
SCRAMBLER  
  
What about me?  
  
Sinister is already at the door as Scrambler glares at him.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON Windsong and Logan.  
  
Blockbuster has just finished freeing them both. Windsong goes over to Logan who is unsteady. He looks at her.  
  
LOGAN  
  
You don't look so great, either.  
  
Then he straightens up and looks at his hands.  
  
  
  
LOGAN (cont)  
  
I think it's wearing off.  
  
Sure enough, the wounds on his knuckles begin to heal.  
  
Windsong looks at his face and the bruises start to disappear.  
  
ARCLIGHT (os)  
  
Blockbuster! What are you doing?  
  
Arclight has entered the room. Blockbuster, still under Windsong's powers, moves to protect the two X-Men.  
  
Arclight focuses on Windsong.  
  
She hurls herself at Windsong, but Blockbuster jumps in front of Windsong, knocking Arclight aside.  
  
Arclight jumps up.  
  
ARCLIGHT  
  
Idiot! She's controlling you!  
  
Blockbuster stands in front of Windsong protectively.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON Scott and Jean.  
  
Jean tries to free her other hand, but it's locked tight. She then looks around for anything that might help.  
  
Several feet away a table CRASHES down with the next shaking of the building. She watches it fall and sees that Scott's glasses were on it. They spin on the ground.  
  
Angle on Windsong and Logan.  
  
The room shakes again and more debris falls around them. A CRASH of lightning is heard and the lights go out. Immediately emergency lights come on. They are dim and red, casting a strange glow to the scene.  
  
Logan turns to Blockbuster.  
  
  
  
LOGAN  
  
Take her out of here.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I can take care of myse—  
  
LOGAN  
  
Go!  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I have to find Sinister!  
  
She runs out of the room, Blockbuster faithfully following.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Windsong!  
  
Logan spins his head quickly to see Arclight fling herself at him for an attack.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON Scrambler.  
  
He is by the computers still. He looks at the blank screen for a moment and then stands up.  
  
Alex stares at him.  
  
ALEX  
  
Where are you going?  
  
SCRAMBLER  
  
Don't follow me.  
  
Alex looks at the retreating figure and swallows nervously.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON Scott and Jean.  
  
Scott is lying on the ground with his eyes squeezed shut, the band around his eyes gone.  
  
Jean stretches out her hand and Scott's glasses, a few feet away, fly to her. She quickly puts them onto Scott's eyes.  
  
He immediately looks down at the metal binds on his hands and BLASTS them away. He then BLASTS the ones on his ankles and Jean's, freeing them both.  
  
The stand up and turn to each other.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Alex.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON Logan and Arclight.  
  
Logan is thrown violently against a wall. Debris rains down on him and Arclight as he kicks back at her.  
  
His claws are unsheathed and as she stumbles, he swipes her arm. She GASPS and grabs herself, bleeding.  
  
With her good arm she punches him with a BUSRT of light from her seismic blows. This sends him crashing into lab equipment.  
  
She rushes to finish him up, but as soon as she comes close to him, he jumps up and impales her with his claws.  
  
She GAGS, staring at him and then down at her stomach, incredulously.  
  
He removes his claws from her and she falls to the ground.  
  
SHINKT! His claws retract and he runs off.  
  
  
  
INT. ANOTHER LAB IN THE BUILDING—SAME TIME  
  
Sinister is in a walk-in freezer with a flashlight in one hand and his small metal case in the other. He looks over many vials and tubes, ignoring the BOOMS and CRASHES within the building.  
  
Finally, he finds what he is looking for. It's a set of capped tubes on a shelf. He takes one out and is about to open his case, when another CRASH is heard and the freezer shakes. He just holds the tube in one hand, the case in the other and runs out.  
  
INT. FIRST LAB  
  
Alex is still standing by the dark computers, jumping every time LIGHTENING or a CRASH is heard.  
  
He makes a decision and starts to walk, glancing to his right and left every few seconds.  
  
Alex stumbles over something and YELLS as he looks down at it.  
  
It's Arclight's body.  
  
He jumps away and then spins when he hears a SOUND close by.  
  
ALEX  
  
Who's there?!  
  
A figure comes out of the shadows.  
  
ALEX (CONT)  
  
Stop or I'll, I'll use my powers on  
  
you!  
  
Scott walks slowly closer to him.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Alex, I know we don't know each other  
  
very well, but I'm really your  
  
brother and—  
  
Alex lets loose a blue BLAST from his chest. Scott  
  
ducks, looking surprised.  
  
ALEX  
  
My name is Havok! I can go stronger  
  
if I want!  
  
SCOTT  
  
Alex-Havok, listen to me! Whatever  
  
Sinister told you about me or the  
  
X-Men is not—  
  
The building shakes again.  
  
Alex bolts, Scott running quickly after him.  
  
INT. HALLWAY  
  
Alex is running and jumping over fallen parts of the walls and ceiling of the building. Scott is not far behind.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Alex!  
  
Alex turns and BLASTS at Scott. It misses him and CRASHES a part of the wall down. Scott looks at it and then looks to Alex running away again.  
  
Scott BLASTS a red beam from his eyes ahead of Alex. The wall it hits comes down trapping Alex.  
  
The boy spins around.  
  
Scott puts his hands up, palms out.  
  
SCOTT (cont)  
  
Just listen—  
  
Alex BLASTS Scott, this time hitting him.  
  
Scott cringes, but then slowly stands up, realizing he's not hurt.  
  
Alex's mouth drops open for a moment and then he BLASTS Scott again. This time Scott doesn't even flinch.  
  
Scott then sends out a BLAST of his own at Alex. The boy tries to duck, but gets hit.  
  
He, too, is unhurt.  
  
ALEX  
  
What?…  
  
SCOTT  
  
We're brothers. I guess our powers  
  
don't work on each other.  
  
ALEX  
  
My brother? You're with the X-Men.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Yes, and I'd like to take you back  
  
with me.  
  
ALEX  
  
Never! You guys want to get rid  
  
of mutants!  
  
SCOTT  
  
Is that what he told you? Look,  
  
The X-Men aren't the bad guys here.  
  
Another BOOM rocks the hallway, sending Scott to his knees. Alex runs toward him and speeds past.  
  
Scott gets up and runs after him.  
  
EXT. SINISTER'S INSTITUTE  
  
Jean is running through the storm. The wind HOWLS around her.  
  
JEAN  
  
Orora!  
  
Suddenly, two hands land on her shoulders from behind.  
  
She spins around to see the smirk on Scrambler's face.  
  
Then she starts to shake and her eyes roll to the back of her head as she collapses to the ground.  
  
Scrambler runs off.  
  
INT. ANOTHER HALLWAY  
  
Windsong and Blockbuster are running when they see Sinister come out of a room close by. He turns and is surprised, but doesn't run away.  
  
They stop a few yards away from Sinister.  
  
  
  
SINISTER  
  
Windsong, how nice to see you again.  
  
Glad to see you got out of your  
  
bonds, I may have use for you in  
  
the future.  
  
Windsong is seething.  
  
Sinister looks up at Blockbuster and is confused as to why Blockbuster is not beating up Windsong. Then Sinister looks back at Windsong, realizing.  
  
SINISTER  
  
Ah…  
  
Before Blockbuster can blink, Sinister flies up and grabs the huge man by the throat. Sinister SLAMS Blockbuster's head with his other hand.  
  
Blockbuster's jaw goes slack and he falls to the floor, not moving again.  
  
Windsong stares at the sudden violence.  
  
SINISTER (cont)  
  
I must be off.  
  
He turns to leave.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
No. You're not going anywhere.  
  
He turns slowly around to look at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
A RUMBLE shakes the hallway.  
  
Sinister quickly closes the distance between them and back- hands her across the face.  
  
She is sent CRASHING into the wall.  
  
He goes up to her and she springs up, kicking him squarely in the chest. He staggers back, surprised.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
You murdered my family, my friends  
  
my whole tribe…  
  
She follows and punches him twice in the face.  
  
He then grabs her head and pushes her face first against the wall. He whispers into her ear.  
  
SINISTER (cont)  
  
You should have taken your chance  
  
to run. I'm not usually so lenient.  
  
  
  
INT. A ROOM IN SINISTER'S INSTITUTE.  
  
It's hard to tell what this room was used for because of all the debris everywhere. Half of a wall has collapsed.  
  
Alex runs in and quickly tries to run out, seeing there's no exit, but Scott blocks his path.  
  
Alex tries to punch him, but Scott easily blocks. Alex kicks him. Scott winces and then grabs the boy's hand and pushes him up against a wall so they are face to face.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Stop!  
  
ALEX  
  
How come my power doesn't work on  
  
you?  
  
  
  
SCOTT  
  
I told you, we're brothers.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
That's impossible.  
  
  
  
Alex tries to get free, but Scott holds him tight.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Would you just listen! There was a  
  
plane crash when you were just a  
  
baby. Our mother gave me the only  
  
parachute and tied you to me.  
  
Alex stops struggling to listen.  
  
  
  
SCOTT (cont)  
  
They died, but we didn't.  
  
Unfortunately, Sinister got to us  
  
first. He found people to adopt you,  
  
but took me back to his laboratory  
  
for a year and then to an orphanage.  
  
ALEX  
  
Why are you with the X-Men?  
  
SCOTT  
  
I found a home with them. We aren't  
  
trying to get rid of mutants, we  
  
protect the humans who are helpless  
  
against dangerous mutants…like the Marauders.  
  
Alex looks up, confused.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Who do you think killed your adoptive parents?  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
They died of a virus.  
  
  
  
SCOTT  
  
Made by Sinister.  
  
Alex looks away, you can almost hear his mind spinning, then thrusts Scott away.  
  
  
  
ALEX  
  
I can't trust you!  
  
SCOTT  
  
Alex, you're my brother. Sinister  
  
took you away from me once, don't let  
  
him do it again.  
  
They look at each other.  
  
  
  
EXT. SINISTER'S INSTITUTE  
  
The door BURSTS open and Scott and Alex run out into the continuing storm.  
  
They both hear something and turn to look as a helicopter on the side of the building is trying to get up in spite of the weather conditions.  
  
INT. HELICOPTER  
  
Scrambler struggles with the controls.  
  
Behind him is the only cargo, the box containing the cultured virus.  
  
EXT.IN FRONT OF THE BUILDING  
  
Scott and Alex start to run, but lighting CRASHES and in the brief flash of light Scott sees Jean lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
He drops down beside her.  
  
ALEX  
  
The helicopter!  
  
Scott looks up and sees that the helicopter has succeeded in getting off the ground and is hovering in the air.  
  
BLAM! BLAM!  
  
Shots are fired from guns located on the helicopter. Alex dives to the ground and Scott covers Jean's body with his own.  
  
The two brothers look at each other and then both stand up, facing the helicopter.  
  
It starts over towards them and then BLAST! BLAST! Scott fires from his eyes, Alex from his chest. The two beams blend into a single purple light that SLAMS the helicopter.  
  
It EXLPODES in the air.  
  
Scott and Alex look away at the burst of the light and then look back to see they reduced the helicopter and its contents into dust, being blown away by the strong wind.  
  
INT. SINISTER'S INSTITUTE—HALLWAY  
  
Sinister has Windsong against the wall.  
  
Then a GROWL is heard behind them.  
  
Sinister, still holding Windsong, turns slowly to see Logan glaring at him, a few feet away.  
  
SNIKT! Logan, Wolverine, unsheathes his claws.  
  
In a flash they both attack, SMASHING into each other.  
  
They land on the ground together and begin a ferocious battle. Throughout it all, Sinister keeps a tight hold on the single vial, still in his hand.  
  
Finally, Sinister is knocked down by yet another shake from the building and as Logan prepares to strike with his claws, Sinister sees a metal beam has fallen into the hallway. Its end has been split and is now like a long sharp knife sticking out, a few yards away.  
  
He holds his one hand out and Logan is frozen in mid-strike. Then, smiling, Sinister thrusts out his hand.  
  
Logan is sent flying back and is impaled on the beam.  
  
He goes limp, eyes closed.  
  
Windsong lets out an SCREAM and Sinister turns, enjoying the moment.  
  
She fixes an intense gaze on him, chest heaving. The smile starts to fade from his face. With a CRY of anguish, he falls to his knees.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
NOW. YOU. KNOW.  
  
MONTAGE  
  
While Sinister holds his head in his hands, sobbing, we see flashes of other images from Windsong's memories.  
  
Images of the dying people in the hospital, her mother's face, the bracelet she wears, her crying to the sky at her mother's grave, her pounding the punching bag in the X-Men weight room, Logan being impaled… All images that show the emotions that she is thrusting into Sinister's mind.  
  
We also hear and see her speaking to him.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
This is how I felt when my sister  
  
died, this is how I felt when  
  
my mother died, and this is how I  
  
feel now. This is my pain that you  
  
have caused.  
  
END MONTAGE  
  
SLOW MOTION  
  
Sinister, face distraught, opens his hand wide. The vial falls to the ground and SHATTERS, spilling the liquid inside.  
  
END SLOW MOTION  
  
  
  
Logan's eyes snap open. Gritting his teeth he grabs a hold of the other part of the beam nearby and wrenches himself free with a YELL. He stands there a moment holding the wound on his stomach until it heals.  
  
He looks over to see Sinister on the ground and Windsong standing close by.  
  
Then there is a huge CRASH. Logan dives away as part of the ceiling collapses.  
  
Windsong is thrown to the ground. Rain pelts her face as she looks up to see the hole in the ceiling.  
  
She looks back, but Sinister is gone. She looks around, but can't see where he went.  
  
She starts to run to find him.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Windsong! Quickly, let's go!  
  
Windsong turns and stares at Logan. Then turns to keep going.  
  
LOGAN (cont)  
  
No!  
  
She turns back to him.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I have to find him.  
  
LOGAN  
  
That's suicide!  
  
Almost in response another part of the ceiling CRASHES down behind them.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
I…No, just go!  
  
LOGAN  
  
You're not alone anymore. I'm not  
  
leaving you.  
  
Windsong is undecided. Logan looks around, not sure how much time they have left to escape.  
  
LOGAN (cont)  
  
Windsong…please.  
  
He holds his hand out to her. She looks into his eyes.  
  
Finally, she takes his hand.  
  
CUT TO  
  
EXT. SINISTER'S INSTITUTE  
  
The storm is over and the clouds are slowly retreating.  
  
Alex, Storm, Jean and Scott are standing together watching the crumbling building from a nearby hill.  
  
Suddenly, Orora points.  
  
ORORA  
  
There!  
  
They watch as two figures run out of the structure.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON Windsong and Logan  
  
They run as quickly as they can and get a short distance away when a THUNDEROUS ROAR throws them to the ground.  
  
The building completely collapses on itself.  
  
As the dust settles, the clouds have dissipated and the sun comes out.  
  
Logan and Windsong pick themselves up and look at each other, amazed they made it.  
  
Windsong looks down and then back up to Logan, serious.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
You stayed with the X-Men because of  
  
Jean.  
  
Logan doesn't drop her gaze.  
  
LOGAN  
  
But I've made my choice now.  
  
After a moment, a smile slowly spreads onto her face. She steps close to him and touches his cheek with her hand.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
So have I.  
  
Logan touches the back of his hand to her hand on his cheek and lightly traces the length of her arm. When he reaches her shoulder, he buries his fingers into her hair bringing her close. They kiss deeply.  
  
DISSOLVE TO  
  
INT. PROFESSOR X'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED—PROF X'S OFFICE-A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
PROF X is staring out the window.  
  
ORORA(os)  
  
Aren't you coming?  
  
He turns around, not smiling, to see Orora at the doorway.  
  
  
  
ORORA  
  
Charles?  
  
PROF X  
  
I keep thinking about Sinister. The  
  
more I know, the more questions I  
  
have.  
  
He wheels over to her.  
  
PROF X  
  
When Scrambler disrupted Windsong's  
  
powers, she could read people's  
  
emotions.  
  
ORORA  
  
What did she see in Sinister? Pure  
  
evil?  
  
PROF X  
  
Worse, nothing.  
  
After a moment he smiles.  
  
PROF X  
  
There will be time to think on this  
  
later. Now, we have a welcoming  
  
celebration to go to.  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. GATHERING ROOM OF THE SCHOOL  
  
The X-Men are together at a party with many students from the school as well. There is music, dancing and smiling everywhere.  
  
Alex and Jean are seated next to each other chatting.  
  
JEAN  
  
You know, Scott hasn't stopped smiling  
  
since we came back.  
  
Alex smiles shyly.  
  
JEAN (cont)  
  
Neither have you.  
  
Scott walks over with a grin and puts out a hand to Jean, but looks at Alex.  
  
SCOTT  
  
Mind if I steal her away?  
  
ALEX  
  
Not at all.  
  
Jean LAUGHS as Scott pulls her to the dance floor. Alex settles back, at ease.  
  
ANGLE ON Windsong and Logan  
  
They are leaning on a wall next to each other. Logan's arm around her waist.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Come dance with me.  
  
LOGAN  
  
I don't dance.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
Even with me?  
  
LOGAN  
  
No.  
  
Windsong looks to the dance floor and then back at him with a smile.  
  
WINDSONG  
  
So what can you do?  
  
Logan looks at her from the corner of his eye with a smile. Windsong LAUGHS.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON the doorway  
  
Professor X and Orora come into the room. He wheels right up to the center of the dance floor and everyone gives him space.  
  
  
  
PROF X  
  
I wanted to call attention to why we  
  
are celebrating.  
  
The music stops for the moment.  
  
PROF X  
  
Today we are welcoming our newest to  
  
this school.  
  
Everyone claps.  
  
ANGLE ON Alex.  
  
Scott comes right over and throws his arm around him proudly.  
  
ANGLE ON Windsong  
  
She smiles and looks to Logan.  
  
ANGLE ON Prof X  
  
PROF X  
  
We are not just a school or team,  
  
together because we have no place  
  
to go. We choose to be here because  
  
this is our home, our family… we are  
  
X-Men.  
  
CUT TO  
  
EXT. THE SCHOOL  
  
As the sun sets over the beautiful mansion, a flock of birds rise up over the trees, flying in perfect formation.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
